The Looming Threat
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: The villains lair is attacked by a rhino that wishes to take over China. DB is in emotional turmoil because it is the anniversary of the death of his master. The heroes and villains must now join forces to stop the coming threat. (Rated for safety and I only own my OC's and this idea)
1. Beginning Conquests

**Hello everyone. Well, as you can tell, I've got a new story for ya. I've also got a couple of new hosts. The first is another super hero, known as Nova! *Nova flies into the screen and applause starts***

**Nova: Hello! Hey, maybe you could fit me into the story.**

**Me: Um. No. I have no place for you in the story. Besides. You are just gonna help me host, along with our other host, who is also a member of your team. Let's give a warm welcome to Iron Fist! *Iron Fist walks in and bows***

**Iron Fist: Greetings. It is a pleasure to be here.**

**Me: Great to have you. Now, here are the rules for hosting. You may interupt the story, if you wish to say something important. That does not include talking about what you would do in that situation or making a remark about yourself, Nova.**

**Nova: What!?**

**Me: I know you would want to put in a comment about yourself.**

**Nova: No I.. Actually, yes I would.**

**Me: I know. Rule number two. Don't annoy me. Break either of these rules and there will be ... consequences. *lightning flashes behind me* Any questions? *lightning flashes again and I sigh* I thought I said have it set to only flash that one time! *lightning flashes again* I'll be back. Iron Fist, start narrating. I've got the script right there.**

**Nova: Why can't I narrate?**

**Me: Because. I know you won't do what I want. *I leave***

**Iron Fist: Christ's Disciple doesn't own anything. Now, let us start the chapter.**

We begin the story in the villain's lair. They are currently discussing their plans. Diablo points to a picture of a stadium. "So, while me and DB are here, you will be fighting the Cinco Furiosos here in China with the army." (A/N: Just wanted to say that I used google translate, so if it is wrong, you know why. Also, I will be taking over the narrating again. Thank you Iron Fist. Iron Fist: You are quite welcome).

Shen then asked, "But, how can you be so sure you will win?"

Diablo smirked. "Because, I-" He was cut off by an explosion then indistinct shouting. "What the? Everyone, get ready for a fight!" They all got ready for a fight when an army of several armored creatures came in, but they stopped their charged and parted for an armored rhino. "Who are you?"

The rhino smirked under his helmet and lifted the mask, revealing he had a scar that went from the upper left corner of his face down to the lower right, missing his eyes. "My name is not important. Neither will yours if you do not surrender to me and become my prisoners."

Diablo growled. "What makes you think you can beat us?" He drew his katana out slowly.

The rhino simply chuckled. "I have an army of well trained soldiers that have braved the harshest colds, the worst of heats, and some of the strongest of armies."

Diablo chuckled evilly. "Si. We also have our own army. And, each of us are a one man army."

The rhino replied, "I am a one man army myself." He drew his own sword. "Do you like my sword?" He held it out for them each to see and they could clearly see blodd stains on it. "I made it myself. Each spot of blood is that of another enemy."

Diablo rolled his eyes. "Well, it definently is not one of the better swords."

"Better than your butter knife." Diablo charged and he swung at the rhino, but a soldier got in the way, allowing the rhino to hit Diablo into the wall. The others all got ready to fight. "Who's next?"

**Jade Palace**

(A/N: Nova: Woahwoahwoah! Me: What? Nova: You're just gonna leave them hanging like that!? Me: It gets a little gruesome in the fight scene with all the blood and death, mainly of the soldiers. Don't worry. My OCs will ive. We'll go back later) DB and Matthew were in the middle of a spar. Shifu was on the sidelines, watching with an amused smile. Matthew delivered a kick to DB's jaw. DB barely dodged his punch and deliver his own hit to Matthew's side, sending him to the edge of the ring. The canines charged at each other. DB ducked under Matthew's foot like in the Matrix when he dodged the bullets. DB then did a backflip, kicking Matthew in the face. Matthew stumbled backwards and spun to the side to avoid DB. Shifu then snapped his fingers and the two turned to him. "You are both doing well. Matthew. You have learned well during your time here. You stil need to work on dodging hits, instead of taking them. You may receive one that is lethal."

"Yes master."

"DB. You need to work on your form. It has been getitng unstable."

"Yes master." His tone indicated somethign was wrong.

"DB. Is something wrong?"

DB sighed and looked down. "Ya. I'd rather not talk about it right now, though."

Shifu nodded in understanding. "Very well. When you are ready, you know where to find me. You both have the rest of the day off. I will be meditating." He then left while DB and Matthew stayed, Matthew looking at DB with concern.

"DB." Matthew's voice was laced with concern, as was his face, "What is wrong?"

DB shook his head. "I'd rather just take care of it myself right now." DB began walking off, but was stopped when Matthew put his hand on his shoulder. He turned to Matthew.

"You know that t may be easier if you had another to share the weight of this."

DB shook his head. "I'd really rather not." He walke dout from Matthew's grip. "Thank you for the offer, though." DB then walked off, his head hanging.

Matthew left to where the others were, which was the kitchen. When he walked in, they were all laughing. Po continued whatever story he was telling. "Then, after I cleaned up the mess, I was taking the bucket back, when I slid on a dumpling and all the water had landed on that same customer." They all laughed again.

"That guy was having one bad day. Oh, hey Matthew."

"Hey. Do any of you guys know what is wrong with DB?"

All the warriors shared a look before shaking their heads. Viper asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, DB was off his form in our spar today and he was upset about something." Matthew shook his head. "He currently isn't talking to anyone about it."

Informant then dropped down. "Hey guys. Do you know where DB is?"

Matthew answered, "He walked off in a random direction after our spar." Informant nodded and was about to leave, when Matthew asked, "Do you know what is wrong with him?"

Informant sighed. "Ya. This is month that his ninja master was killed. He is always down when it happens. Word of warning. On the day of the anniversary, do not, under any circumstance, talk to him. You will recieve an injury that will take at least six months to heal. Learned that the hard way." Informant shuddered. "Well, I've gotta give him a status report." Informant then left.

Matthew nodded as he sat down with the rest of them. "Well, that explains that. I wonder if there is any way to help him." He then cast a glare to Monkey and Mantis. "Don't even think about cracking a joke about him and Wan." The two just closed their mouths.

**villain's lair**

The cave was mostly destroyed and littered with bodies. The five villains were all chained up. Shen had the metal half of his tail ripped off, his metal wing had multiple dents in it, his clothes tattered, and multiple cuts and feathers out of place. Diablo was unconcious. He had blood coming out of his nose, his right arm was bent at an odd angle, his right leg had a gash on it going from the top of the knee to the foot. His left foot had a skin taken off from the bottom of it. Mastermind had recieved a nasty cut in his forehead, his torso was cut up in multiple places and his back was bent, obviously being broken. Avenger had a cut going over his eye with the eyepatch, his tail was broken, he had a shallow cut going up his left side, and his ear was torn, but not missing a piece. Traitor had both wings broken, a cut that was similar to the rhino's, and the talons of a foot were broken off.

The rhino had dents in his armor and his helmet was gone, revealing many injuries on his head. "You have all given me and my army quite the excercise. You killed quite a few of them. But, you were obviously not a match for me and my army."

Traitor was the first to speak up. "You did not...fight honorably."

The rhino chuckled. "Honor is not part of my vocabulary. No-"

Avenger cut him off with a joke. "It must be part of your vocabulary. You just used it." He had a smirk.

The rhino turned to him. "I like you. I'll make sure that you are killed first and have a quick and painless death. Those are both promises."

"Well. we can't trust you to keep your promises. when you don't have honor."

The rhino smiled a bitter sweet smile. "Yes. I haven't had honor since I was kicked out of the army of the Chinese emperor." He then chuckled evilly. "I will make sure he is the last of them to die and make his death slow and painful for what he did to me." He expression turned to one of anger. He shook his head and turned to them with a smile. "Now. Sine I am feeling generous, you may choose how you are killed." He looked directly at Avenger. "So. What will it be?"

Avenger thought for a little bit. _"Okay. Let me think here. I need some sort of death that will get me out of these chains. But, what? If I have him run something through me, he will just leave me here. Dumping stuff on me will cause the same thing. Come on! Wait! That's it!"_ Avenger fought to keep a smirk. "I'd like to be boiled alive."

The rhino was shocked, to say the least. "O-kay. Well, we have a pot of water boiling already." He unlocked Avenger's chains and at that moment, Avenger kicked him in the face, giving him some distance and allowed him to go through a portal. The rhino chuckled. "That sly dog. He wanted one where I had to unlock his chains."

"And you were dumb enough to fall for it." Traitor scoffed. "How were you able to lead any soldiers to victory."

The rhino glared. "You will be the last to die. Guess I need to find where he went to be able to kill him." He began walking off. "Don't worry. Your deaths will come soon enough." He turned to one of the soldiers. "Make sure to get them to my castle and put them in cells they can't escape from." The soldier saluted as he walked on.

**Jade Palace**

The warriors were continuing to talk about how to help DB, when a portal opened and Avenger came through. They gasped at the sight. Avenger looked up. "We are in trouble. We need your help."

DB had rushed in and asked, "What kind of help!?"

"We were attacked by an army that is led by a rhino that was kicked out of the imperial army. We just barely survived the attack. Please. Help us."

DB's eyes widened. "Come on guys! Let's go!" He began to run out to get to their lair, but Informant arrived and grabbed his tail and dug his feet in, but he was still sliding slowly.

Informant grunted with the effort he was putting in to keeping DB there. He spoke through gritted teeth, "DB! We need a plan!"

"No time! We gotta save them!"

Informant then had an idea. "Matthew. Do you have your shield with you?"

Matthew pulled his shield out from under the table, gaining odd looks from everyone. "Hey. You never know when you need an emergency shield in the kitchen."

"Hold it a few feet in front of DB." Matthew did so and Informant let go of DB's tail, making him run at high speeds into the shield, putting a dent in it and knocking himself unconcious. Informant took a breath. "Well. At least it stopped him and we can make a plan."

Avenger sat down in a chair. "So will you help us?"

Informant sighed. "It is not up to any of us. I will, since DB is going to once he wakes up. But, they are gonna need to ask Master Shifu."

Avenger nodded. "I understand. But, could I receive some medical attention?" Informant nodded and heled him up.

Informant then turned to them. "Tigress. Get DB to his room. Matthew. Tell Master Shifu what you've been told. We'll move on from there." Informant and Avenger left for Avenger's medical attention while Matthew ran for Shifu and Tigress picked DB up and carried him to his room.

**And so ends chapter numero uno.**

**Nova: I think they realize that.**

**Me: I know they know that. I just like saying that. It's fun.**

**Nova: seems like loads of fun.**

**Iron Fist: Others perception of fun can be very different from our own and we must respect that.**

**Me: thank you.**

**Nova: Whatever. But, why would they even think about helping their enemies?**

**Me: They are the heroes. They help whoever is in danger. Even their enemies. If they don't help their enemies, are they really any better?**

**Iron Fist: He does make a good point. Heroes must live by higher standards than their enemies.**

**Me: Again. Thank you.**

**Nova: You are both crazy if you'd help your enemies.**

**Me: I know I'm crazy. That's why I'm a fanfiction author. Also, since I'm getting tired of your mouth...*a keyboard comes up and I start typing* And...Nova...Lost...His...Mouth.**

**Nova: Ya right. Like that would happe-*he starts mumbling when his mouth disappears. He feels where it was, finding nothing and he glares at me, mumbling angrily***

**Iron Fist: Someone has finally been able to shut him up.**

**Me: It's great being the author. *Nova fires a blast at me* Right. Forgot about your powers. Easy fix. *I turn to my keyboard, only for Nova to destroy it* Well. That is a game changer. um. Bye now. *I teleport and a blast hits where I was moments ago and a screen comes down with my face* I love being able to do that. *Nova blasts the screen, only for another to appear somewhere else* I've got several screens. I can do this all day. *he blasts it again* I don't think you grasped that fully. *it is blasted again* I'm just gonna give S.H.I.E.L.D. the bill and let them know it is your fault. *another one destroyed* Since I'm not gonna- *destroyed* Get more than a few words in- *destroyed* Iron Fist, mind signing us off. I can still hear you. *destroyed, but a new one doesn't come***

**Iron Fist: Please give the author reviews as it would give him inspiration to write more. I will try to calm down my friend. *Nova begins mumbling in his face* I do not know what you are trying to say.**


	2. Planning

**Me, speakers: Hi. Well. Nova destroyed all my screens, but he didn't destroy the speakers in all of them. *Nova has his arms crossed as he floats in midair, obviously angry* I'm so glad he couldn't find all the speakers. Also, I sent the bill to S.H.I.E.L.D. on all the repairs.**

**Iron Fist: That does seem like an apropriate course of action.**

**Me: I know! Do you have anything to say Nova? Oh, that's right you can't because you have no mouth. *Nova begins blasting randomly* You do realize that I'm sending the entire bill to S.H.I.E.L.D. and that means Fury will make you work off the debt, right?**

**Iron Fist: I do not think he cares.**

**Me: I don't think so either. Well, to the story!**

Matthew came running into the Dragon Grotto. "Master Shifu!"

Shifu stayed in the lotus position and never opened his eyes. "Yes, Matthew?"

"Avenger is currently at the Jade Palace, injured because of an attack on their base."

Shifu's eyes snapped open. He slowly got up and turned to Matthew. "They were attacked and he came here for help?" Matthew nodded. "How do we know it is not a lie to lure us into an attack?"

Matthew shrugged. "We can't be certain, but he was pretty banged up when he came into the kitchen. All I know about the supposed attack is that the soldiers were led by someone who was once in the Imperial army."

Shifu nodded as he stroked his beard. "I will question him and hopefully get answers out of him."

"You might want to do it before DB wakes up." Shifu raised an eyebrow and Matthew explained further. "He tried running off to save them without making a plan. He would have if Informant hadn't slowed him down then had me put my shield in front of his face." Matthew showed Shifu his dented shield.

"Why would he run off without making a plan?"

"I believe it has to do with the time of year. Informant told us that this is around the time that DB's master died." Shifu nodded in understanding. "Informant is currently working on patching Avenger up." Shifu nodded and walked off with Matthew following.

**barracks**

Informant and Avenger were in one of the rooms and Avenger currently was laying on the side that wasn't cut as Informant cleaned the wound. "This guy really did a number on you."

"Ya. He did a number on the others, as well. He wasn't fighting honorably."

"Says the villain that is a rouge ninja." Informant had a bit of a smirk on his face as he said that.

Avenger pointed a finger at Informant, but quickly winced after he did that. He then said, "I still fight with honor!"

Informant chuckled as he continued cleaning Avenger's wounds. Shifu walked in and nodded to the two in the room. "Hello Informant. Avenger."

Avenger nodded to Shifu. "Shifu. I'm guessing you are here to question me about the rhino that attacked us."

"Yes. What exactly do you know of him?"

"He was once in the Imperial army. He has a scar on his face that goes from above the left eye to just right of his mouth. He is a great fighter with an army that would die for him. He has killed many, as told by the blood stains on his sword. That is all I really know of him."

Shifu nodded. "I will see if the emperor knows of this rhino. If one does exsist, then that will verify your story. If not..." Avenger simply nodded and Shifu left.

Informant was cleaning Avenger's wound the whole time. "Alright. I need you to sit up to put the badages on." Avenger complied and Informant started wrapping Avenger's torso. "it's a good thing the cut was shallow. I do have a question. How did you get out of there?"

Avenger chuckled. "He asked me how I wanted to die. I said I wanted to be boiled alive. He unlocked my chains and I flipped to kick him and got out that way."

Informant raised an eyebrow. "He was that stupid?"

"Yes he was." Avenger chuckled again. "It was quite funny that he actually fell for it." The two shared a chuckle before they fell silent and Informant continued his work.

**Rhino's castle dungeon**

The villains were in seperate cells. Each of them were small. Barely enough space for the one occupant they each held. Diablo was trying to break out, but he was unsuccessful because he was unable to get enough momentum to do any damage. Traitor sighed. "Diablo. You have been trying to do that ever since you woke up. It is not gonna change."

"I will get free and KILL that rhino!" Diablo started throwing his fists faster.

"Why don't you three make portals like Avenger did?"

"Don't you think we would've if we could!?" Shen tried to look into Mastermind's cell, but he couldn't, since they were next to each other. "He used the same crystal that Matthew used on me when we tried taking over China. It makes us unable to make portals."

Shen raised an eyebrow. "But, how would he have known that crystal blocked your ability to make portals?"

Traitor shrugged. "I'm not sure. But, he did." He shook his head. "It is all confusing. But, right now, we need to hope Avenger will be able to get us out. Somehow."

Mastermind rolled his eyes. "How would he be able to get us out? He doesn't know where this castle is, the layout of the whole thing, nothing! So, he won't be able to just sneak in here using a portal. If he finds his way here, it isn't very likely he will be able to sneak all the way to the dungeons because of his injuries. We are in a hopeless situation."

"Maybe he got help." Traitor offered, in an attempt to raise Mastermind's hopes.

Mastermind just scoffed. "Where would he get help? The only ones that would help is would only help if we paid them enough. We have no money."

diablo stopped punching when a thought came to him. "He may get help from DB." The others stared at him with raised eyebrows. Diablo chuckled at their reactions. "You see, it close to the time that Traitor sent that attack that caused the death of DB's master. Whenever it comes to that time of year, DB will help anyone in a life-threatening situation without a second thought. He would help us. He wouldn't be thinking about who he is rescuing." Diablo sat down with a chuckle.

Mastermind asked, "Would Avenger know this information?"

Diablo looked towards the ceiling in thought for a moment. "I don't know. But, he would go to the heroes first, hoping their hero complex would have them try to help us. So, he will have gone to them."

Mastemrind simply said, "you don't know that for sure."

Diablo shrugged as he leaned against the wall of his cell and closed his eyes. "Si. But, I am just saying the most likely scenario." Diablo soon fell asleep and the others decided to do the same and wait for what would happen.

**Me: Well, there's the second chapter for you people!**

**Nova: And he gave me my mouth back! Now, get out here and fight like a man!**

**Me: Says the guy willing to use his powers against someone who doesn't have any.**

**Nova: I don't need them to fight you!**

**Me: Sure.**

**Iron Fist: Why do you both antagonize one another?**

**Nova: He started it!**

**Me: Man you're acting like a child. Anyways, review faithful readers!**


	3. Further Planning

***Nova is flying around, blasting at different parts, yelling for me to show myself while Iron Fist is standing there, unsure of what to do***

**Me, speakers: You are all probably wondering why Nova is so angry at me right now. Well, ya see, after we finished off the chapter last time, he continued arguing with me, acting like a child. So, I decided to use my author's powers and put him in an adult sized baby outfit. I would show you the pictures, but I have no screen. to do so with.**

**Iron Fist: It is also probably for the better, otherwise, he would be trying even harder to find you.**

**Me: I'm not really worried. He will never find me since I'm not even in the same building and that place is inescapable and this place can only be accessed by those whom I wish. So, ya. Any damage is gonna be paid by S.H.I.E.L.D. even with Fury not being happy about it. Anywho, enjoy the story!**

The emperor was sitting on his throne, when Xi-xong came in with Zeng. "Your highness! The Jade Palace has sent a letter. Zeng says it is urgent."

Zeng handed the emperor the letter. He began reading and his eyes grew wide as he read it. "Oh no. He has returned."

Xi-xong tilted his head. "Who has returned?"

The empreror didn't respond, but instead began writing a reply. When he finished he handed the letter to Zeng. "Take this to them quickly. Fly as fast as you can and do not stop for anything." Zeng nodded and took off. The emperor turned to Xi-xong. "Make sure the army increases their training and increases security along the soutern and eastern borders."

Xi-xong nodded. "Of course. May I ask why though?"

The emperor sighed. "Let's just say we need to be ready for one of the toughest wars we have ever seen." Xi-xong nodded and walked off to give the orders to the army. When he was gone, the emperor stood up and walked to a wall and turned a handle that was invisible to the naked eye and he opened a door to a secret room. In the room was golden armor, a sword, and some papers. He picked up the sword and unsheathed it. "I may have to use this once again." He put his sword back in its sheath and picked up one of the papers and looked at it. "It has been a while." He then closed the door and returned to his throne and went deep into thought.

**Jade Palace**

Avenger was sitting at the table with the residence of the Jade Palace. He had a shirt covering his cut in his torso, his tail had a splint on it, and his ripped ear had a bandage on it. He shifted slightly and winced. "It's gonna take a while before I'm able to move without pain."

Informant nodded. "I can believe that." Informant then turned his attention to Tigress, who was glaring at Avenger. "Tigress. Avenger isn't going to do anything. He's too injured to try anything."

Tigress simply replied, "Just because he's injured doesn't mean he won't try anything."

Avenger chuckled slightly, but winced shorlty after he started. "Tigress, I will not try anything. It wouldn't be too smart to try to attack the only ones that could help me. I want your help to free my friends. And Shen and Diablo."

He mumbled the last part, but Informant heard it and raised an eyebrow. "Why were Shen and Diablo put in a seperate group?"

The Wu sisters walked in at that moment and raised and eyebrow at Avenger. Su asked, "Why is he here?" She pointed at Avenger.

Informant replied, "He came trhough a portal beaten up and said that he and his allies were attacked by some rhino. He wants our help to free them."

"Are we going to?"

Informant sighed. "Well, I will and so will DB."

Wan raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why will he be helping them?"

"Because it is around the time that his master was killed by that big ninja attack."

Wan's eyes widened. "Why didn't he tell me this was coming up?"

"Because he doesn't want anyone to know about it. The only ones that do are ninjas. He didn't even tell his parents when that happened when they found out his secrets. It is a pain he'd rather deal with himself."

DB walked in, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Hello everyone." He sleepily gave Wan a kiss and grabbed food to eat. He sat down next to Avenger and it seemed as though he never even noticed him. "I had the strangest dream."

Avenger asked, "What was it about?" he was grinning, as he had an idea.

DB yawned and then replied, "Well, Avenger, I dreamed that Avenger came here beaten up and asked for help because of a rhino attacking his base and capturing his allies. Then, I tried running off, but Informant and Matthew were able to stop me by knocking me out." Everyone raised an eyebrow. Avenger raised a hand with four fingers up and started putting them down. When he got to one ifnger, he pointed at DB, whose eyes widened and spat out his food and yelled, "AVENGER!?"

Avenger smiled. "In the flesh."

"That means my dream was real! We need to go now!" He tried running off again, but Informant again grabbed onto his tail. This time, he was helped by Tigress and Po. Wan then walked to his face, knelt down and gave him a kiss, this made him stop and they all fell backwards, but DB went right back up to continue the kiss. When they broke, he said, "You know just what I need, when I need it."

Wan smiled. "That's why I'm your girlfriend." They both stood back up. "So, now are you going to wait before you try to go in blind?"

DB nodded. "Ya. I will." He then turned to everyone. "So. What were we talking about?"

"Well, I was asking him why he had put Diablo and Shen in a different category from the other three."

DB simply said, "Oh. That's an easy question. But, the author doesn't want you to know why. If the audience would read the last few chapters of the story titled, 'A Growing Storm', they would also know."

Informant chuckled. "I was wondering when the fourth wall was going to be broken."

(A/N: Nova: Why are they breaking the fourth wall? Me: That is not an important question. Don't make me take your mouth again. Nova: But, this can't move the story along! Me: They've done it before. Now shut it and let's get back to the story.) "Anyways. What do we know about this rhino, other than he was once part of the imperial army?"

Matthew walked in and replied, "Master Shifu sent a letter to the emperor about it. Once we get a reply, we'll move on from there."

DB, Matthew, and the Wu sister sat down. DB put a hand to his chin. "So. Our current plan is to wait. Then, we'll get information from Avenger on the layout of their base. This way, we'll be able to get in, save them, and get out with minimal bloodshed."

Avenger said, "I could easily go ahead and give you a diagrahm if you have a pen and paper." DB brought the mentioned items. "Let me guess. You used a portal."

"Yep."

"Alright. Give me a few minutes." Avenger began drawing on the paper. When he got done, he showed the paper to everone else there. He used the pen to point to different parts in the layout. "Alright. The entrance is slightly hidden. Though, that may have changed because we heard an explosion before the army came charging in. The hallway leads to the main foyer, where we eat and plan how to defeat you all." Everyone nodded. "Then, there is a stairway right here. It leads to the armory and the place that the soldiers hang out when they are not being used for fighting. The entrance to that is hidden behind one of our planning boards. Our different rooms surround the main foyer. If you go foolow the pathway farther, you'll come to the area where we tried killing you with the cannons."

DB smiled. "Those were some good times." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "What? I can't think that the time I narrowly escaped death was a good time?"

Informant replied, "You can. It just isn't normal."

"When have I ever seemed 'normal' to you?"

Wan answered, "He does have a point. I mean, even the way we came together was not normal."

Avenger cleared his throat to get their attention. "Anyways. This room has five doors in it. The one right here is just an emergency exit. It is not visible from the outside, unless you know where to look. This one is a treasure room. We have anything we've ever collected in there. It is impossible to get into unless you have the keys. We each have one. So, we can't open it without the others. It is also a good place to hide in case someone has rigged the place to blow and we don't have time to get to the exit. This one is to the room where we make the cannons. The one over here is a bathroom."

DB raised an eyebrow. "Kind of strange for a bathroom to be right next to the room where you have cannons made."

Everyone turned to him and Avenger replied, "This coming form the guy that thought it was good times to almost die?"

"Ya. It's weirder to have a bathroom next to a room filled with explosives than thinking narrowly avoiding death is a good time."

Avenger rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, the last door is to an upper room. The upper room is basically Diablo's secret place. He is the only one with a key to it. We have no idea where he keeps it."

DB nodded. "Well, now that we know how it is set up, when we recieve word about the rhino, we'll be able to come up with a plan. Is there anything about the base you didn't tell us?"

Avenger sighed. "What kind of ninjas would we be without secret passages throughout their base?"

DB nodded. "I kind of figured that. I was meaning besides that."

Avenger looked up in thought. "Well. It has bombs throughout the whole thing. Just in case you guys ever found it. Or if we were under attack and needed to get out, but wanted the attacker to be stuck there. There are no bombs in the army's area. They would know if we blew it up. Their orders were to go to our secondary base if they heard the base above them explode."

"Okay. Now, we wait. I've already got a plan started, but we're gonna have to wait for the emperor's reply before we really make a plan."

**Nova: Well. This was a big waste of your time.**

**Iron Fist: Patience is needed for the best rewards.**

**Me: He's right. Next chapter, they'll be going to the base.**

**Nova: But, no one's there!*DB walks into the room* How did he come out!?**

**Me: Oh. There is a back door that they can come out if I have the defenses taken down. I wanted DB to come out.**

**DB: Ya. We aren't suppose to know that their is no one there, so I will be acting the entire next chapter. Also, why do you have a problem with me breaking the fourth wall?**

**Nova: Because it's freaky.**

**DB: But, Spider-man from your team breaks the fourth wall all the time.**

**Nova: no he doesn't all because there is no fourth wall to break.**

**Me: Actually, you guys are part of a cartoon that I enjoy watching. When he went with Deadpool to get the list of heroes and their identities from Taskmaster, he and Deadpool broke the fourth wall a lot. Deadpool even seen Spider-man's spider sense.**

***Nova rolls his eyes* Nova: If you say so. Anyways, re-**

**DB: Review everyone!**

**Nova: It was my turn to say that!**

**DB: Aww. Did I hurt do wittle baby's feelings? Aw. I'm sorwy. *Nova begins to blast at DB, who easily dodges***

**Me: This is gonna be a lot of clean up. See you next chapter.**


	4. Entering the Base

**Me: Well, DB is back in the story and Nova had caused a lot of destruction.**

**Nova: Well he started it!**

**Me: Stop acting like a child.**

**Nova: I am not acting like a child! Now, where are those blasted speakers so I can silence you!**

**Me: If that isn't acting like a child, I don't know what is.**

**Iron Fist: Nova, you must control your anger. You will get nowhere if you don't.**

**Nova: Just shut it! I'm gonna pummel him when I get to him!**

**Me: Well, while he acts like a child, you guys can enjoy the chapter.**

**Nova: I AM NOT ACTING LIKE A CHILD! *he begins blasting randomly***

Shifu is in the Dragon Grotto, meditating when Zeng flies in. "Master Shifu! The emperor sent a reply!"

Shifu stood up and took the letter. "Thank you Zeng. You mat go ahead and leave for your other duties."

"Thank you, master." Zeng left as Shifu opened the letter. As he read, his eyes became wider. He quickly ran off for his students.

**Kitchen**

Most of those in the kitchen were engaged in conversation. Tigress was not. She was only glaring at Avenger. He and DB were talking like good friends. Avenger chuckled at something DB had said. "So, you gave him a watermelon bomb because he had put whipped cream in your shoes?"

"Ya. I'm pretty sure he learned not to try to out prank me after that." DB chuckled at his own story.

Avenger smiled. "You haven't changed a bit since I left."

"You know you'll be welcomed back if you want to come back."

Avenger shook his head. "I still have issues with trusting you."

DB nodded in understanding. "It's okay. But, just remember the offer stands."

Tigress slammed her fist on the table, getitng everyone's attention. "How are you able to be so trusting of him after all he's done!"

DB sighed. "He and I were great friends when we had joined the ninja clan. I am just hoping that we can rekindle that friendship."

Tigress was about to respond, when Shifu came in. "The emperor has sent a reply. Avenger was telling the truth. But, he is more dangerous than we may think."

Shifu laid the letter down on the table and everyone huddled around it to read it. It read,

_Residence of the Jade Palace,_

_What Avenger speaks to you is true. I did have a rhino that had to be kicked out of the army for reasons that I cannot tell in a letter. What I can say is that he is the most ruthless warrior that you will ever face. His skills are better than any other soldier I have. If he has trained an army, then it will most certainly be the strongest army on earth. If you wish to attack him head on, you must be careful, as he will not hesitate to do under-handed tricks. If you get the chance, you must kill him. I wish you all the best of luck._

The letter was signed with the emperor's seal. The warriors all looked at one another. DB sighed. "Well. The plan will have to be carefully thought out for any possible under-handed move he could pull."

"Yes. I learned first hand how low he could go in a fight. If we fight him, we have to make sure his army isn't anywhere near him, because they will defend him with their lives. Also, we don't want to stay close to him for too long. If we are, he may pull an under-handed attack."

DB nodded at the new information. Matthew then asked, "What's the plan?"

DB thought for a few seconds. "Well. We don't want to get into a fight, so we will have only Informant, the Wu sister, Avenger, and myself go there. We will go in by way of the army's bunk room. We'll go straight for one of the secret tunnels. We'll look into every room for them. When we find them, we will take them out the way we went in and bring the army with us, just so we will have an army to fight him with." Everyone nodded.

Shifu said, "Very well. You will leave as soon as you can."

"Yes, Master Shifu." Shifu left and DB turned his attention to hs travelling companions. "So, how long will it take you guys to get ready?"

Informant shrugged. "I'm ready when you are."

Avenger nodded in agreement to Informant. "Same here. I don't got anything to grab."

Su said, "Just give us five minutes."

DB nodded. "We'll meet you at the front gates to leave." The Wu sisters nodded and those going on the mission left.

**an hour later, forest**

The group was walking through the forest. The sun had set about half an hour ago. The group was going slowly because of Avenger. Su asked, "Why exactly is Avenger coming with us?"

"Because he knows that base inside and out. So, he'll be leading us through it to all the possible places that they could be held at."

Wing then asked, "Why aren't we using a portal to get there?"

"Because we don't want to tip them off to our arrival and Avenger is the only one that could make a portal there, but it is not the smartest thing to create a portal to get places when you are injured, as it can aggrivate the injuries and possibly make them worse. If someone else were to make the portal, it would be alright for him to go through. The only time you would make a portal when injured is if you have no ther option. Otherwise, you shouldn't do it."

Avenger nodded. "I made that mistake only once."

"I believe we all have."

Informant chuckled and said, "I haven't."

DB looked at him. "That is because I warned you beforehand of the dangers of doing it. So, how long before we get to your base, Avenger?"

Avenger looked up in thought. "Well, if we can keep a good pace going, and travel from half an hour before sunrise to half an hour before sunset, we should make it in about three or four days. Also, can we set up camp?"

DB nodded. After setitng up camp, they all went to bed.

**Three days later, night, in the mountains**

The group had been travelling long past sunset. Avenger motioned for them to stop. He then whispered, "The entrance to where the army stays is right there. There is always someone gaurding the entrance. I'll be going out and make sure he allows you guys in. After we are in, we will go straight to one of the hidden tunnels." They all nodded and watched as he walked up to a bush by the entrance and began talking. After a few minutes, he motioned for them to come. They all followed him into the room. All the soldiers were sleeping in beds. Avenger made sure to keep quiet, so they wouldn't wake up and try to attack DB, Informant and the Wu sisters. He led them to a tapestry hanging on the wall and moved it aside, letting them go in before him. After they went in a ways, they stopped and turned to him. "Alright. We can speak normally right now. Now, DB, where do you think they would be at?"

"Most likely they'd either be where you guys tried to kill me or their rooms. After that, I'd say they'd be in the room for making cannons." Avenger nodded. "So, where would the closest room be?"

"That would be my room. Right next door to it is Traitor's. I need to stop by my room to get some stuff, so, I'll go into my room. You guys will just continue a few more feet to the next secret entrance." They all nodded and they began their trek.

**an hour later**

They had come out of the secret passageways and found no one was here. They were in the main foyer. "So. No one is here. That was a whole lot of useless sneaking." DB sighed and shook his head. "Looks like we need to figure out where he would be."

They all nodded. Avenger then said, "On the bright side, we have cannons, which will help us when we finally do decide to fight him. Help take out his army."

DB nodded at that. "Yes. It would. But. we should really focus on the more immediate things, right now. Like, getting the army to the Valley of Peace."

Avenger half-whined his reply. "Think we could rest here for the night, then take them there in the morning when we don't have to wake them up?"

Db sighed. "Alright. We'll spend the night here. Avenger, you can stay in your own room. We'll take up someone else's."

Avenger nodded as he entered his room. Informant pointed to Traitor's room. "I'll take up Traitor's sleeping quarters." He then threw down a smoke bomb, and just before it cleared, you could hear a door open and close.

DB aksed Su and Wing, "What about you two?"

"I guess we will share Mastermind's room."

DB sighed. "Good. I didn't want to sleep in Diablo's room. That creeped me out. We'll talk about our next course of action when we get back to the Jade Palace." The other three nodded as they all headed to bed.

**Nova: Wow. Not a single fight. This is the most boring thing I've ever gone through. Not only that, but I've gotta share that time with someone like you.**

**Me: Well ,it ain't no sunshine for me either. But, we both gotta deal with it till the end of the story. So just suck it up buttercup.**

**Iron Fist: I will end this before it goes any farther. Everyone review.**


	5. The ride home

***Iron Fist and I are standing beside one another, nervously rubbing the back of our heads* Me: I'm just gonna come out and say it is not my fault!**

**Iron Fist: I was not going to blame you.**

**Me: Ya. Here is what happened. Nova's random blasting after the end of last chapter maybe sorta caused my defenses to start up and attack him right back. Well, long story short, he was hit by a distentigration ray. So, Nova no more. At least until I find out how to use my author powers to bring someone back from the dead.**

**Iron Fist: Though, once you do learn, do you think you could wait until after the story is done so i do not have to listen to you to argue.**

**Me: alright. But, we need someone to take his place. But, who?**

**Iron Fist: Perhaps you can have a former host come in.**

**Me: No. I want someone who hasn't been the host before. I know! *I push a few buttons and Nick Fury appears out of thin air***

**Fury: How the heck did I get here?**

**Me: I had you teleported. You are taking Nova's place in the hosting slot until I learn how to use my author powers to bring someone back from being disentigrated.**

**Fury: Wait. Are you that guy that sent a bill to S.H.I.E.L.D. because of Nova throwing multiple tantrums?**

**Me: Look at the damage around you. That should answer your question.**

**Fury: Okay then.**

**Me: Now, the rules for hosting. You may interupt whenever you want during the story, but please do not do so unless you have something important to say. Do not annoy me. If you break either rule, there will be consequences. *I wait but nothing happens* I said, if you break either rule, there will be consequences! *I turn slightly as nothing happens again* Are you guys listening!? I said there will be consequences! *nothing happens* REALLY!? First, they do it too many times, then they don't do it at all! *it suddenly begins raining on me alone* Me: you know what. Whatever. Let's just get to the chapter. Enjoy everyone.**

**Fury: Does anyone even read this part?**

Morning came and the warriors awoke and left the rooms they stayed in and raided the kitchen. They were all sititng around a table while they ate. DB had his mouth full of food and his bowl was empty. "This is really good stuff."

Avenger chuckled at the sight of his enemy with his mouth full of food. "Glad you like it and aren't worried if it's poisoned or not. I never would have seen this ever coming when I finally became your enemy."

DB swallowed. He then said, "I had hoped I'd see this. Also, when you guys let me go during that war, my hopes were raised that this would happen. I also began hoping that it would happen with Mastermind and Traitor." (A/N: Fury: Is this some kind of foreshadowing? Me: I will answer neither yay or nay. But, I will say that if so, it is nowhere near. I'm actually not one hundred percent sure myself.) DB sighed. "Why can the author not make up his mind on on some important things for his story until it comes right down to when it happens?"

Informant shrugged. "I don't know. But, he's the author. He can do what he wants. He could make us jump up and do the hokey pokey if he wanted to." He's got a point I could. Anywho. Informant took ate another dumpling before he asked, "So. What's the agenda for today?"

"We're going to get the army to go to the Valley of Peace, with no hostility, then try to figure out where the others are."

"How exactly do you plan to get my army there without causing hostility?"

DB smiled. "I'll tell you once we're done."

**twenty-three minutes later**

The group walked into the room with the army. DB, Informant, and the Wu sisters walked with their hands held up and in front of Avenger. When they entered, the entire army turned towards the group. One of the soldiers yelled out, "Hey! You caught some of the warriors!"

Db shook his head. "Actually no." The five all dropped their hands. "We are just wanting to show you we are not wanting to fight."

Avenger stepped forward. "It's true. Diablo, Traitor, Shen, and Mastermind were all captured a few days ago. I wnet to these guys for help to free them. Now. We need all of you to go to the Jade Palace with us so we will have an army to fight against the threat that captured them."

All the soldiers saluted and said, "Yes sir!"

Avenger nodded. "Good. Now. Get your stuff packed we will be leaving in four minutes, ninteen seconds." They then all started getting packed.

DB raised an eyebrow an asked, "Why exaclty did you say, 'four minutes, ninteen second' instead of four minutes or five minutes?"

"Because. We always give them minutes and seconds. They'll be ready in four minutes from when I gave the order. So, let's go to the entrance to wait." The other nodded and went to the entrance and waited.

**ten minutes later**

The army was going along at a good pace. What the others really liked was that they were all riding in a carriage that was pulled by the strangest soldiers. The carriage was fit for royalty. DB was looking around at it. "How did you guys get this?"

Avenger chuckled nervously. "We got the carriage from an under defended king that we attacked. We stole, not only the carriage, but all the gold, silver, and preious stones he had. We used half of it to make the carriage look like this. Shen wanted it like this. Mastermind agreed. I didn't care. Nor did Diablo. Traitor was the only one truly oppossed."

The others nodded. Su chuckled. "Ya know. When I was a bandit, I used to imagine riding in one of these. When I became a hero, I no longer thought about it. And that is when I ride in one."

DB and Informant chuckled. DB said, "Irony at its finest." They all let out a chuckle at that. DB then turned back to Avenger. "I do have to know, though. Why are we riding in this?" Avenger only raised an eyebrow, and raised his shirt to show the bandages. "Oh. Right." He nervously chuckled. "Forgot about that."

Informant smacked the back of his head. "That should be like you forgeting how to make portals."

Wan then realized something. "Why aren't one of you making a portal to get us to the Jade Palace faster?"

DB leaned back and put his hands behind his head, closed his eyes and replied, "And give up the oppurtunity to ride in one of these? Not gonna happen. This is comfortable. Besides. The longer it takes us to get back to the Jade Palace, the longer it will be before we have to get back to training."

Informant then said, "But, it will also make it that much longer before we can help save the others, meaning they could be killed." DB's eyes shot open. He then went out of the carriage. A few seconds later, the carriage accelerated to tremendous speed. Informant smirked. "I knew that would get him going." They then hit a bump in the road, sending them all to the ceiling and back down.

Wan hit him. "Ya. It got him going. But, it also got us all a headache." They all hit the ceiling again. "How long is he gonna be going?"

"Until we get back to the Jade Palace. So, when we get into the Valley of PEace, be prepared for a bumpy ride." They hit the ceiling yet again. "Well, bumpier. We'll be going on the stairs."

"Oh joy," Wing replied sarcastically.

**twenty hours later**

The group was now heading up the stairs. DB had the entire army riding the carriage in some way, shape, or form all because he would have left them in the dust otherwise. Needless to say, some had it worse than others. DB came in throught the gates just as the morning gong rang. Those riding inside tumbled out. Wan stumbled towards a panting DB. He turned to her and smiled. "We got here."

Wan nodded. "I noticed." She then hit him on the head. "Coud you have at least taken it a little slower!? We hit the ceiling multiple times!"

DB chuckled nervously. "Ya. I may have taken it a little overboard." She raised an eyebrow at the words, "a little," and DB said, "Okay. A lot overboard. But, I just wanted to get to saving them."

Wan smiled slightly. "I understand." She then gave him a kiss. "Let's get some breakfast."

DB smiled dumbly and replied, "Alright, love." He then followed her as she chuckled at his reaction. The others just laid there, still in pain.

**kitchen**

Those that had stayed were currently eating breakfast. When Wan walked in with DB smiling dumbly behind, they all raised an eyebrow. Mainly because no one was following them. Shifu asked, "Where are the others?"

Wan replied, "They are probably still picking them up off the ground in the courtyard. The short version is this. The guy had left their base, and so we left and DB pulled the cart here really fast, so we had a bumpy ride coming here."

DB then came out of his trance and looked around. "Hey, when did we get into the kitchen?"

Everyone chuckled slightly. Mantis replied, "You came in just a little bit ago. You were in a trance. Is Wan's butt that interesting?" He chuckled, but got struck in the back of his head by Viper.

DB gave Mantis a glare. "You say that again, I'll be throwing a knife at your head." Mantis' eyes went wide in fear.

Wan then went into DB's line of vision and asked, "Are you going to tell me you don't like looking at my behind?" DB's face was instantly red. "Do you do it often?" He was stuttering at this point. "That's what I thought." She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "I've noticed everytime you've done it." When she backed away, he fainted. Wan was slightly surprised. "I didn't think he would pass out from that. Maybe it's in part from exhaustion." She shrugged before sitting down and getitng something for breakfast. "When the others come in here and DB comes to, we will discuss what our plan is." The others nodded while they continued eating.

**Fury: Well, that was some scene at the end.**

**Me: I know. It actually formed itself.**

**Fury: I do have to wonder. How does this DB character know about you?**

**Me: Well, he has been in the intros and outros. He even locked me up in an intro just so he could do it. he breaks the fourth wall a lot.**

**Iron Fist: I have seen this happen.**

**Fury: Does me being here reduce the price the we have to pay for the damages Nova caused?**

**Me: Yes. It gives you a twenty-five percent discount. Though, once he comes back, any damage he causes will be full price.**

**Fury: Then don't bring him back until the end.**

**Me: Planned on it.**

**Iron Fist: Review everyone.**

**Me: you got the gist of what happens for intros and outros?**

**Fury: Ya. I do.**

**Me: Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you a co-host. You may now host the story.**

**Fury: Why does that make me think of Spider-man?**


	6. Infiltration

**Me: Hello everyone on Earth and beyond.**

**Fury: Does anybody off of earth read this?**

**Me: No clue. So, I'm just covering that in case there are. Though, I'm not sure if there are any aliens at all. *I pull a fried chicken leg out of nowhere* So, Fury. Want to start this chapter while I enjoy this chicken leg?**

**Fury: Sure. But, first may I say that I think you have more screws loose than Spider-man.**

**Me: You just did. And you aren't the first to say that. I've said it myself.**

**Fury: Okay. Well, enjoy readers.**

**Iron Fist: Why does it not always start ri-**

Everyone was sitting around the table, discussing what to do. "We can't simply have someone fly around looking for anything that they could be held in, since they would be seen and it may be too small to be seen from the air or it may be hidden." DB shook his head at Crane's plan.

Everyone groaned. Tigress pinched her brow. "Everything we've ever came up with you have shot down."

DB sighed. "I know. But, we need to look at every possibility before making an absolute plan."

"Well, a plan isn't going to just appear out of thin air!" As soon as Tigress said that, a portal appeared, and a piece of wood fell through with a message written on it. Tigress picked it up and read it. "On second thought, maybe one will." She handed it to DB. The message read,

_Dear Avenger, DB and friends,_

_This is Traitor. We know you are looking for us. We are in a dungeon of a castle that is about two hundred thirty-six miles north by north west of our base. It is well defended. Now, what we are propossing is that some of you act as a distraction while the rest of you sneak into the dungeon. If you have any ideas for an improvement, you may try using it. Just, don't expect him to capture one of you and throw them in the dungeon. He will just kill them. I've gotta go now. Just please come and get us._

DB looked up and smiled. "Okay. Informant will sneak into the base and find his way around. Then, he'll come back and we will go with his plan. I'll be the distraction, while Informant, Avenger, and the Wu sisters get them out."

Everyone went wide-eyed. Wan asked, "Why are you planning on going in as a distraciton by yourself!?"

DB smirked, "I plan on figuring out the best way to fight against the army and him. The best way to do that is to go in alone. Besides. I'll have the ninja armor to protect me. I'll be fine. Once you guys get them out, I'll leave."

Informant rose an eyebrow. "How exactly will you know if we got them out?"

"You'll follow the sounds of fighting and get to me. You'll enter the room, signaling that they are free."

"Why doesn't he just take them out at when he finds where thye are?"

DB replied, "Well, Wan, there will most likely be gaurds nearby and we don't want them to be warned of his presence. They won't be if there is a distraction going on." Everyone nodded in understanding. "Alright. Here's what will happen. Informant and Crane will go to the base and go in the specified direction. Crane will be flying to reduce the travel time. When they see the castle, he will land and Informant will travel the rest of the distance to the castle." Everyone nodded. "You two will leave as soon as you are ready." They nodded ad left to get ready.

"Shouldn't someone go with them, just to make sure Crane is safe when he is waiting?"

DB chuckled. "Alright, Viper. You can go with them." Viper quickly slithered after offering what sounded like thanks. DB shook his head. "I just don't understand why any couple would do that." He gave Wan a kiss right after he said that. Everyone chuckled at that. Well, Mantis gagged and got a knife thrown right above his head.

**two days later**

Informant, Crane and Viper were in the woods, looking at the base from a mountainside. Informant turned to them and said, "Alright. I'm going to go and look at how it is set up before entering to get them. If I am not back in five hours, or you see soldiers coming out in a mass group, assume that I've been captured and get out of here as fast as you can." They both nodded. Informant pulled his mask over his face. "Until then, you two can make out as much as you want." They both blushed at his statement. "We all know you were wanting to do that." With that he ran off.

**half an hour later**

Informant was now in the woods beside the castle, and he could already see several gaurds on the wall. It would be hard getting past them. He slowly climbed into a tree as a gaurd patrol began going his way. He traveled through the tops of the trees. He went around, but stopped as soon as he was about to go over another patrol. They passed under him, without looking up. He made it around in about half an hour. The wall had several gaurds on it, he had seen twenty patrols, each tower had four gaurds watching. At the drawbridge, there were ten gaurds on each side. They obviously didn't want anyone getting in that way. Informant shook his head. "This will be a difficult place to get into. How will I do it?" He knew that the gaurds would notice him if he just went towards it, so he decided to wait until night, so he ran back to Crane and Viper in another half hour. He parted a bush, only to see Crane and Viper making out. He cleared his voice, making both of them break it up and blush furiously. "Alright. Slight change of plans. We are going to go into that cave," he pointed towards one on the mountainside they could just barely see and continued, "and we will stay there until night. At night, you two will fly back towards the Jade Palace and I will go back to the castle, as that will be the only time I could sneak in with all the gaurds on that place." They both nodded and they all went to the cave for some shut eye before nightfall.

**Night time**

Informant, Crane and Viper were standing outside the cave. All you could see of Informant were the white eyeholes. He turned to the other two. "Well, I'll see you both later. Either being freed, or when we all get back to the Jade Palace."

Viper gave a small smile. "Be safe."

"I will."

"You know DB will kill you if you get caught, right?"

Informant nodded and chuckled. "Ya. I know. Wish me luck." He ran off as the other two flew off towards China.

**Castle, thrity-five minutes later**

Informant was in the same place he first came to last time. There were even more patrols than earlier. There were also torches lit up along the wall. The only place without a torch was the corners. He went to where he was lined up with one of the corners, enough shadow to get in without being spotted. He simply made a portal to it when no patrol was looking. He stayed in the corner, and watched the patrols to know when to go for which window. He waited, then made a quick dash to the right and lept into a window. He landed, surprisingly without a patrol or gaurd inside right there. He looked both ways, even on the ceiling. Seeing no soldiers, he began his search for the dungeon. He suspected it would be on the lower levels, so he looked for stairs heading downwards. He took notice of how nice it looked. It resembled more of a palace on the inside. He just had to stop for a moment to admire it. That moment may have saved his skin, because he was far from either end, when he noticed a light coming towards the hallway behind him. He quickly went to hide behind a pillar. The light shone all the way down the hall. The gaurd was a wolf. He didn't seem to like having to patrol this late at night, as he was grumbling to himself and he seemed like he was about ready to drop. He stopped right where Informant was. Informant tensed up. The wolf yawned. He then said, "You know, I know you're there. But, I honestly don't care, so just do what you want."

Informant's eyes went wide. "Oh. Um...Thanks. Could you tell me where the dungeon is?"

The wolf turned towards him and handed him a map. "This is the schematics of the whole castle. I'm the only one that really doesn't like him. So, are you going to free them tonight?"

Informant shook his head. "No. I'm gonna make sure these are legitamite. If they are, thanks."

"Alright. Think that when you do, you could get me out of here?"

Informant shook his head. "I can free you from working for him later on. We will be trying to defeat him after we free the others. Just make sure you do something to look different." The wolf nodded. "I'll see you later."

"See ya." The wolf then walked off.

Informant looked at the map. He lept onto the ceiling and went the oppostie direction he was going. He turned down the hallway. There were several doors, The map said there would be. He could also tell what each room was because of the map. He continued going along the wall, when another light was coming. He went behind a pillar as two rhinos patrolling walked down. They were looking along the walls and ceiling. He waited until they were almost right next to him, and lept quickly across the ceiling, looking like a blur. The rhino that seen him began walking back down and the other followed. "What is it?"

"I thought I seen something flash across the ceiling." They walked back a little ways, but seen nothing. "Guess it was just my imagination." The two walked off.

In a suit of armor, a pair of eyes were watching them as they walked off. Informant got out, and went down a windowless hallway to a staircase leading upstairs. He ran up the wall in the stairway, as it was more of a straight shot. He got to the door way and looked both ways. Two lanterns were coming his way. He just backed into the stairway and hung over the doorway. One of the two went through the door way when they went passed. They turned and seen Informant. They were about to warn the others, when Informant shot them with a dart. Their eyes became disoriented. They began stumbling down the stairs, falling unconscious at the bottom.

Informant went back through the doorway and went in the direction of the other lantern, as that was the direction towards the dungeon, according to the map. He snuck along the ceiling. When he seen another light coming, he hid in a chandelier that was right in frint of him. He waited until the light dissappeared. He took a door wat deeper into the castle. There was only one patroling gaurd. He went into another door and closed it as the soldier turned around.

Informant was face to face with a crocodile gaurd after he closed the door. "Um. Hello." Informant's eyes were darting from side to side.

The gaurd stared at him. After a few seconds, he shrugged and said, "Eh. My boss doesn't pay me enough to attempt to stop you or warn anyone about you."

Informant raised an eyebrow. "According to some prisoners you have, the soldiers were loyal enough to die for him."

The crocodile chuckled. "Ya. The soldiers. The gaurds are paid to gaurd it. So, we won't die for him. Also, turn left at the next door, and you will be in the dungeon."

Informant nodded. "That's what the map said." He held up the map. "A wolf that was patrolling gave it to me."

The crocodile nodded. "Ya. He's a friend of mine. He is the only soldier that isn't loyal to the rhino. Mainly because the rhino running this killed his parents right in front of his eyes. He joined in hopes of killing him, but when he realized he wouldn't be able to kill him because of the soldiers, he's been wanting out."

Informant nodded. "Think when we attack this place you two could get out of here?" The croc nodded. "Good. Take the chance when it comes." Informant ran to the door and went in. It was a long, narrow hallway. It had several cells. No prisoners. He ran down the hall, opened the door, went down a flight of stairs. He came to another hallway. He followed this pattern many times, until he finally came to one that looked different. There was another hallway in this one. He wnet to it, looked down, and seen two gaurds by a door. He assumed they were just like the wolf and croc gaurd, so he walked into full view. The gaurds got their weapons pointed at Informant. "Whoops. Wrong castle. I think I took a wrong turn somewhere in the woods."

The boar told the Rhino, "Go get reinforcements!" The boar charged at Informant, but informant quickly grabbed him and threw him into the rhino.

"you both are gonna fight me."

The door opened up, revealing several gaurds in the room. "Get him!"

Informant's eyes widened. "Not good." He took out his tube for darts and got ready to fight with it. "If any of you can pin me, I'll let you throw me in a cell." The gaurds all looked at each other and chuckled, but that was what Informant was wanting. It allowed him to throw two darts and put another into the shoulder of the gaurd right next to him. "Next." They charged and he began using the tube to defend himself. He grabbed a mace, twisted the arm of the rhino using it and threw the mace into the group. He had just enough room for him to get into the room and throw more darts and put one into the tube and hit the gaurd farthest away. He entered the room and seen the four he was looking for. "Great. I found out where you guys were."

They all smiled and Traitor said, "Yes, now we can get out." Their smiles disappeared as Informant turned and started fighting the gaurds again. "Did you not follow my plan I gave you?"

Informant chuckled nervously as he hit a gorilla gaurd, knocking him out, along with a boar. "Um. We did plan on doing so, but only after I found out where you guys were." He shot another dart out of the tube. "So, we'll be coming back later." He ducked under a tiger's punch, but was hit by a wolf to the other side of the hall. He gave a strip of darts and tube to Mastermind. "Here. Use them on the gaurds. It causes amnesia and will knock them out. See ya." He made portal out of there and Mastermind quickly started shooting the darts at all the gaurds.

**Outside the castle**

Informant was on the roof of the castle, so he was four floors above the ground. He looked around, and smiled. He could rest a little before he had to leave. He sat down and admired the scene. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Informant froze at the voice and his eyes widened. He slowly turned to the voice. It was a rhino that was dressed in armor, but he had his helmet off and his most distinguishable feature was the scar from above his left eye to just right off his mouth. Informant smiled nervously. "Helloooo. How's it goin'?"

The rhino smirked. "Very good. I mean, I just found the mountain lion that was able to break into my castle. I was surprised at how easily he did it. Though, it was easy to find him as well. He should have ran off when he ahd the chance." The rhino drew his sword. "Now, he will die." He thrust his sword at Informant, but Informant lept away.

Informant got into a fighting position and asked, "How do you know he still can't get away?"

"Because he is surrounded." He motioned behind Informant, where some soldiers were climbing onto the roof. Informant looked all around and soldiers were climbing. "Surrender and you will be thrown in a cell with your friends."

Informant smirked. "How about I retreat and fight you another day. Bu-bye now." a portal appeared below him and he fell through.

The rhino chuckled. "So. We have more of those portal makers on our hands. No matter. I will crush them all."

**Me: And that is the end of the chapter. It is also the first chapter with any kind of fighting.**

**Fury: Yes it is.**

**Iron Fist: Though, it is very little.**

**Me: I know. Usually, I have fighting going on more often. But, I didn't this time for some reason. Next chapter will have more fighting. Unless I change my mind. Which is likely to happen.**

**Iron Fist: Why do you not have the next chapter planned?**

**Me: I rarely have a concrete idea of how chapters will turn out. I usually have multiple plans for it and then it follows its own thing.**

**Fury: So, it all just works out on its own with you not even having a genral idea for it?**

**Me: Yep. Also, sorry for not bringing in this chapter sooner, but two days, I got home late and didn't feel like doing it. Last night, I started late and had to get off before I could finish. But, I got it.**

**Iron Fist: Also. Question. Why did you cut me off at the beginning?**

**Me: Cause I wanted to.**

**Fury: Review.**


	7. Castle Attack part 1

**Me: WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE FREAKSHOW!**

**Fury: Don't you mean the next chapter?**

**Me: Well, I called it a freakshow for a good reason.**

**Iron Fist: Why is that?**

**Me: First off, we have a super hero, a super spy, and an author that is nuts that are all co-hosts for this story. Second, I've got OCs that are ninjas and break the fourth wall all the time and are nowhere near normal, and third, the author never knows what is going to happen in his own stories.**

**Fury: Well, that makes sense.**

***Taka comes in yelling* Taka: BUTTON! WHERE ARE YOU!? I HEARD YOU WERE IN THE INTROS, SO WHERE ARE YOU!?**

**Me: Taka!? How'd you get here?**

**Taka: Oh. I just followed DB's instructions to get to the back door.**

**Me: How did you get through the back door's security?**

**Deadpool: I helped her.**

**Me: Great. Well, two more reasons for this to be a freakshow.**

**Fury: Why is Deadpool here!?**

**Me: Don't get your eyepatch in a knot. He isn't the one you know. He is from a different dimension. **

**Deadpool: Yep! I'm the best Deadpool there is!**

**Me: Well. You guys want to-**

**Taka: Sure! Enjoy everyone!**

**Me: Wai-**

Informant landed in the kitchen, though DB was the only one in there, having a late night snack. "Oh. Hello, Informant. Where are Crane and Viper?"

Informant replied, "They are flying over here. I left them when I went to enter and told them to just start flying here."

DB raised an eyebrow. "Why are you having them fly here instead of letting them wait and leave with you?"

"Because I had to wait until night to enter the castle and didn't want any chance of them being found while I was searching."

DB nodded. "Good. Alright. Go to bed. When they return tomorrow, we'll begin preperation for getitng those guys out." Informant nodded and headed to bed. DB just continued eating his snack, planning on going to bed later. Key word planning.

**The next morning**

THE SUN ROSE AND- Taka! Don't take my narrating! Sorry about that audience. Anyways. Yes the sun rose over the horizon and the morning gong rang. "Good morning master."

Shifu sighed that DB and Matthew weren't out of their rooms. "DB, get Matthew up."

Matthew tore out of his room. "I'm up!" He looked around and seen DB wasn't even up. He turned to Shifu and slightly glared. "Not cool, man." (A/N: Taka: Can I do just a little narrating? Me: No. I already know you're going to freeze Matthew in a block of ice. Taka: How did you know? Me: Come on. It is too hard not to see it coming from you. Back to the story now)

Shifu chuckled. "Well, it gets you up. Wan. Wake up DB."

Wan nodded and headed to his room as the rest left. She opened the door slowly. She seen a lump in the bed and lept on in, but she imediately noticed it wasn't DB because it didn't grunt or even feel like a livving thing. She removed the blankets, revealing a pillow. She raised an eyebrow and asked herself, "Where is he?"

**kitchen**

Everyone, minus Wan, walked in to see DB sleeping in the corner with crumbs on his mouth, a katana in on hand, and a half eaten cookie in another. Shifu walked up next to DB and said, "Wan told me that she is going to go on a date with a wolf she met the other day."

DB's eyes shot open. "What!? Did she tell you why!?" He picked Shifu up and began shaking him, gaining chuckles from those present. "Tell me where she is so I can ask her! Is she still in the palace!? s she already on the date!? Tell m-" Shifu hit DB on the head, making him let go of Shifu and hold his head. "Okay. Ow." He looked at Shifu and asked, "You just said that to wake me up, didn't you?" Shifu only nodded, making DB smack him in the back of the head, making everyone gasp, while Shifu glared at him. "Only Wan can do that to me?"

Wan walked in and asked, "Only I can do what to who?" She noticed DB and smiled. "So that's where you were."

DB nodded. "Ya. I told Shifu that only you can say that you are dating someone else to wake me up, even though you aren't."

Shifu glared at DB. "Yes. But." He moved quickly and got DB's ar pinned behind his back. "I am still the Grandmaster here at the Jade Palace. And you may not disrespect me."

DB winced. "I did not disrespect you. A slap to the face is an insult a slap to the back of the head is a wake up call."

Shifu just pushed a little harder, making DB wimper, then he let go. "Just don't do it again."

"Yes sir." DB rubbed his arm and Crane and Viper came in as soon as everyone sat down. "Great you two are back. After breakfast, we will go over the plan on getitng the guys out of the dungeon." Crane and Viper nodded as they sat down. "Po. Get breakfast started while me and Wan kiss each other." Everyone chuckled. Except Monkey and Mantis, who just gagged.

**Thirty minutes later**

Everyone had finished their meals and DB turned to Informant. "Alright. Tell us what you got."

Informant pulled out a map of the castle. "This is the layout of the castle. There are gaurds all around the walls. They have patrols going around the whole complex and they increase at nighttime. There are gaurds patrolling the hallways. Not sure how many there are or when they are most active. I do know that they are paid to work for the rhino, while the soldiers are just unconditionally following him." he pointed to the dungeon and continued his explanation. "The cells are not heavily gaurded until you get to where they are keeping Mastermind, Traitor, Diablo, and Shen. Then, they have two gaurds outside the room entering their cells and several inside the room."

DB nodded at this information. "Alright. It will still only be the people I said before. I'll start my distraction outside with the patrols, just to get their attention and break down the drawbridge to draw everyone there. After that, Informant will take them into the castle and lead them to the dungeon. Once they free those four, all but Informant will leave right away. He will come to find me, just as a sign they freed them. Then, I'll leave and we will all regroup here at the Jade Palace to plan on how to defeat him." Everyone nodded. "We leave in an hour. Let's get ready."

**an hour later**

DB was wearing the ninja armor with a katana, naginata, and bo strapped to his back, a chigiriki, nunchucks, and shuriken on his side. Informant raised an eyebrow. "Why do you have the weapons exposed like that?"

DB smirked. "Well, I want him to actually know what he is goign to be dealing with. Unlike with most of my enemies, where I have my weapons hidden becaus eI don't want them to know what's coming. It is all part of the distraction plan."

Informant nodded. "Alright then. Wu sister, Avenger. You all ready?" They nodded. "We will be about a mile away from the castle on a mountainside. Just so you know." Everyone nodded.

DB waved to the others. "Well, see all of you in a little while. Three hours, tops." With that, they left through the portal.

**on the mountainside**

DB landed the way he always does. He pulled his face out of the ground. "Why can I never land on my feet? Oh well. Let's just get to the castle. You guys will stop a few hudred feet behind me and stay concealed, got it?" They all nodded and then headed down.

**Castle, half an hour later**

DB had walked a little ways forwards and was at a bush. A patroller came by and he popped out saying, "Ello, govnah." He then hit the gaurd before going back in the bush and leaving before the others arrived.

The gaurd had hit the wall on the castle, and many patrols converged on the bush and those on the wall went on high alert, readying their weapons for anything. Though, nothing could prepare them for the wiley coyote coming their way. He walked out right in front of the drawbridge and let out a howl, and all the patrols went towards him as he rushed for the drawbridge. Those on the wall began shootign arrows, but they bounced off his armor. A wolf gaurd lunged at him, but DB just grabbed him by the head and threw them through the draw bridge and lept through the hole that was made.

Inside, some soldiers were standing there, surprised by the random wolf going through the drawbridge and even more randomed armored coyote. One of the tiger soldiers asked, "Who are you wolf and why do you where that armor?"

DB turned towards the tiger and replied, "First off. I'm a coyote. Not a wolf. Second, the armor is to protect me while Ikick all of your butts." He then drew his katana. "So, who wants to play chop the enemy?"

The tiger lunged, but DB kicked them. A soldier said, "Sound the alarm!" Another ran out of the room to begin warning and to ring the bell. "Attack!"

DB smirked under his helmet and charged at the attackers. He slid down, tripping one, then quickly lunged into the air and kicked a rhino in the face. He ran down the hallway in front of him, coming to a big foyer place. All the soldiers lining the walls immediately came to life and charged at him. Seconds later, the bell began ringing.

**outside**

The others had went closer once all the patrolling gaurds had left. The moment the bell began ringing, they headed inside by way of portal. They were right where Informant had entered. It was right behind a hallway patrol that turned the corner right after they had entered. Informant motioned for them to follow him. They did so without question. When they came to the halway before heading deeper inside the castle, they heard shouting. One comment that really caught their attention was, "Get to the first floor lobby and stop that stupid armored wolf! It's just a single wolf! How can it take so many soldiers to stop it!"

They chuckled. Informant said, "DB is giving them a good lesson on why you should not mess with a ninja. Come on." They continued on their journey, avoiding several gaurds all along the way.

**with DB**

DB kicked a tiger into a brick wall. He smirked as he continued to a set of double doors. Two rhino soldiers charged to keep him from going in. He dodged their weapons and quickly drew his bo and spun it around to get them to lose their grip on their weapons. He flipped one end to launch one into a pillar next to the doors. Then, he flipped it the other way, sending the other rhino throught the doors. He ran into the room and seen the rhino that led the army standing. The rhino raised an eyebrow. "How many soldiers are following you?"

"Do you mean in this attack or total?"

"In this attack."

"Only me." DB put his bo away and redrew his katana and lowered himself to where his left arm was on the ground and he put his right arm straight out and pointed the katana towards the rhino. "Felling lucky punk? Huh? Do ya?"

The rhino smirked. "I like that spunk." He walked down the steps and drew his own sword. "Let's see how far that gets you."

The army ran in from all doors. DB's eyes widened. He quietly said, "Oh mama." He then charged at the rhino, who charged at him. A leopard threw a kick, only for his leg to be cut off. DB and the rhino met and he ducked under th rhino's sword and prepared to kick him, but had to stop and flip himself to dodge a boar the tried attacking with an ax. He kicked the boar away. Another rhino tried attacking DB. DB dodged each swing of the sword. He then blocked it with his sword, and pinned it to the ground, then he kicked it, breaking it. The soldiers all stared wide eyed. DB grabbed the rhino's horn and threw him at the leader, knocking him down. A wolf charged, only to get impaled. A tiger tried stabbing him from behind. But, the tip only bent. DB then back handed the tiger. "I thought this was an army. Not day care."

**With Informant's group**

They entered the last hallway before the door to the wanted cells. Unforetunately, there were four gaurds here. One of the aligators smirked. "Our master knew that you would try to break them out, so security was doubled here and quadrupled inside."

Informant shrugged. "Eh. Won't make too much difference. Girls, mind moving them out of the way." The Wu sisters moved forward and got ready to fight.

A rhino smiled and said, "How about you just come with us to our quarters for the time of your lives?"

Wan walked forward and replied, "Well, that does sound like a tempting offer, but do you know what would be better?" The rhino rose an eyebrow. "This." She then kicked him where it counts, grabbed his hron and shoved him into the other three, making them hit the wall. Then, she pulled his horn down, making him fall face-first on the ground. She leaned down and said, "I already have a boyfriend, anyways." She kicked him, knocking him out. The other three gaurds regained their senses and charged. The Wu sisters simly lept backwards and tied their tails and did their signature move. The gaurds didn't stand a chance. They ended their move by breaking down the door. Wan smiled under her mask and said, "Knock, knock."

Informant smirked. "You sound like DB."

"Intended to."

**With DB**

He launched a kick toards the rhino, only for it to hit a wolf, sending him past the rhino's head and making Db recieve a hit to the face. He slid to the other side of the room. He pushed himself up with his hands so he was upside down and did a spin kick. He landed on his hands, then flipped to his feet, bringing his foot down on the head of a croc. "I may have bitten of more than I could chew." He dodged the rhino's sword.

**Taka: WHAT!? WHY DID YOU END HERE!?**

**Me: Well, the chapter has been at the normal chapter length.**

**Fury: He's right.**

**Deadpool: Ya! can't you see that the scroll bar is the normal length during a chapter.**

**Me: How are you breaking the fourth wall in the writing of a chapter?**

**Deadpool: I'm Deapool!**

**Iron Fist: He sure acts a lot like the Deadpool from our world.**

**Me: Ya. But he actually has morals, unlike the one from your dimension. Though, not very many.**

**Taka: When will we see the results?**

**Me: next chapter. So, if everything works out, tomorrow.**

**Deadpool: Re-**

**Taka: REVIEW! Ha! Beat ya to it.**


	8. Castle Attack part 2

**Taka: Hello everyone and welcome to the new and improved intro.**

**Deadpool: How is it new and improved?**

**Taka: Because, the other three hosts have been tied up along with all the workers. *she moves the screen to show the three of us bound with chains and gags on our mouths and random people in the background* That is how it is new and improved.**

**Deadpool: Yes it is.**

***DB walks in* DB: You two have exactly three seconds to unchain them and leave before things get messy.**

**Taka: You wouldn't hurt me, button.**

**DB: Wasn't going to. He was. *points to Wayward Son, who walks in* But, he was only going to give you minor injuries.**

**Deadpool: Well, let's get a balck screen to cover the fight. *screen fades to black, but Discord is there while fighting sounds go on***

**Discord: Honeslty, I think more happens in the intros and outros than the actual stories. *he pulls down on the black screen and it rolls up with him, revealing, me, Iron Fist, and Fury unchained***

**Me: Thanks DB.**

**DB: Not a problem. Come on Wayward Son. We need to get to the story. *They leave***

**Fury: Why did you not punsih Taka when she annoyed you?**

**Me: Classified. TO THE STORY!**

DB grabbed the wrist of the rhino and threw him out of the room. He took out his naginata and spun it around a few times, before he thrust it forward, stbbing one of the crocs. He blocked a sword with it, and then he slid slightly and turned the blade and thrust forward. He then bent backwards like the Matrix to dodge a sword, then backflipped to kick the sword weilder in the jaw. He was then hit from behind by a mace. He hit a pillar and fell to the ground. A sword struck him, but only bent because of the armor. He hit the wolf that stabbed him. He had dropped his naginata, so he pulled out his chigiriki. He smiled under his helmet. "Time to start knocking some heads." (A/N: Because of the brutality, I will be switching scenes)

**With Informant's group**

The five warriors all got ready to fight. A croc said, "Attack!" Informant lept over most of them and gave the croc a kick to the jaw. The croc hit the wall at the end, cracking it and knocking the croc out.

"Next!" Then, they all charged. Informant dodged a sword and punched the boar in the face. A tiger charged and threw a punch at Informant, but he moved to the side and hit his chin with a fist. He was kicked to the ground by a wolf. Informant imediately noticed something differnet about this wolf. The wolf attacked with well aimed kicks, followed up by three quick punches before flipping over Informant and attempting to kick him in the back. Informant's eyes widened as he continued blocking fattacks from the wolf. "You're a ninja!"

The wolf smirked. "Yes. A mercenary ninja."

"I too am a ninja." Informant dodged a kick from the wolf. "You aren't too bad."

"you aren't too bad yourself."

"Thanks. But, There is a difference between you and I." The wolf raised an eyebrow as he continued to fight. "I was trained by the best." With that, Informant swept the wolf's feet out from under him , then kicked him upwards while he was falling, and ended it with a punch to the side, sending him out the door and into dream land.

Avenger was doing surprisingly well for being injured. He made sure to not use his tail in its current condition. He grabbed a sword with his hands, then snapped it in two and kicked its weilder. He then impaled a warrior coming up behind him with it. He then hit a croc that also tried that and kicked a rhino in front of him. A boar tried lunging at him, only to by slapped away like a fly. Avenger dudcked under a mace. He then intentionally kept backing up as they swung. When he was right by the cells and they swung, he hit the mace so it would break the lock on the cell. It happened to be Traitor's cell. He lept out and tackled the rhino holding the mace and threw them into another gaurd. "Took you guys long enough."

Avenger gave him a mock glare and replied, "Hey! It ain't too easy fighting through this many gaurds this injured with others this inexperienced! Now, let's just get these guys beat and free the others." He grabbed Traitor and threw him, talon first, into the fray.

Wan was just lazily dodging the attacks thrown at her. She seemed to be having a day at the spa instead of fighting for her life. She finally caught an ax that was swung at her and brought the holder close and said, "Did you really think trying the same thing over and over would get different results?" She then swung them around, knocking down several attackers and threw him into one of the cell doors, freeing the occupant. This one was Shen. She turned to him and said, "Help us beat these guys so you can get to freedom."

"Oh fine." Shen grudginly began fighting off the gaurds.

Wing and Su fought back to back. Wing grabbed pushed Su to the side while dodging a sword that was thrust at them. Su grabbed the wrist of the Tiger and swung them to knock down a croc. She then backflipped, kicking a rhino. The two of them weren't moving far from where they were.

Informant had lept out of the fray and released Mastermind from his cell by picking the lock. "Thank you for choosing the freedom express for your travels today, the number one transport system for all you jail break needs."

Mastermind rolled his eyes. "And they don't have good jokes. But, plenty of nuts." Informant simply chuckled at the joke. "I'll help hold them off while you free Diablo." Mastermind then ran out full speed, using his size to knock down enemies.

Informant ran to the other side dodging swords, fists, maces, and axes. He reached Diablo's cell and picked the lock. "Ello govnah. Your freedom awaits."

Diablo rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Can we leave?"

"As soon as we all get out of the room. We'll be going to the Jade Palace where you guys will get patched up and we will plan our next move. Come on." Diablo ran out and punched some gaurds to get out of the room. Informant lept on top of the door to the cell and whistled. He then yelled, "EVERYONE'S OUT! TIME TO GET OUT OF THIS ROOM!" The Wu sisters got close to one another to begin their signature move so the others would have a straight path. The move cut the soldiers away from the exit, allowing the five villains to exit. Informant lept over the gaurds and landed by the door. The Wu sisters stopped their move and Informant slammed the door shut, and held it. "Anyone got anything to keep it here?"

"I do." Wan walked forward and wedged something under t and something by the hinges. "Let go." Informant did, and the door only slid a little.

"Nice work. Alright." He made a portal by the wall. "There's the portal to the Jade Palace. I'll be going to get DB once you are all through." The all walked through without a word. Informant closed it when they were all through and he left to find DB.

**With DB**

He was thrown into a pillar, knocking a chunk out of it. He had lost all his weapons. What was left of his enemies was the rhino, ten tiger gaurds, eleven boars, five crocs, three rhinos, and seven wolves. DB was breathing heavily as he staggered to his feet. The rhino smirked. "You have been a surprising enemy. You came in here all alone with no back up. You took out most of my castle gaurd. You get completely worn out and yet continue to stand against me." DB simply smirked under his mask. "But, it does beg the question, did you really think you would just waltz right in here and defeat me easily?"

DB shook his head. "I never...intended on...defeating you." DB cough a couple times before continuing. "I was just...meaning to...be a...distraction."

The rhino raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

DB laughed a little and answered, "I mean...I was drawing the...attention of you...and your gaurds...from my real plan...to free five...prisoners you have." He gasped a little and said, "It worked...better than...I thought." Informant walked in at that moment and gave a nod before leaving and DB chuckled. "I mean, all my...friends have left...with said...prisoners."

The rhino simply smirked. "But. You have been left behind. Shame, isn't it?"

DB shook his head. "I still have a way out." The rhino raised an eyebrow before DB fell through a portal.

The rhino's eyes widened, before he chuckled. "I've met some of the most fun enemies. I've got two that shall be among the first to fall just so they won't have to see the death of their friends."

**Jade Palace**

DB landed in the kitchen, where the Wu sisters, two of the five, Informant, and Wayward Son were waiting. DB lifted his mask and smiled at them. "That was...exhausting."

Informant nodded. "Tell me about it."

"I lost all the...weapons I brought."

Wan knelt down to him. "At least we all got back in one peice, right?"

DB nodded. "Ya. That we did. Mind helping me to...my room to get this...armor off?" Wan nodded and lifted him up with one arm over her shoulders. Wayward Son got on the other side. "Thanks."

Wayward Son replied, "No problem. Though, I do have to wonder what I'm gonna do with you. At this rate, you'll be dead before you can go back to your home dimension."

DB chuckled. "Well, I've lived through...this much. There's no telling... how much more I'll live through. When I'm rested up some, we'll begin discussion on what to do."

**Emperor's palace**

The emperor was sitting on his throne in deep thought, when he suddenly called, "Xi-xong!"

Xi-xong came running in and asked, "Yes, your highness?"

"Get me a pen and paper. I need to write a letter." Xi-xong nodded and got the requested items. He wrote for a few seconds before rolling up the letter and handing it to Xi-xong. "Take this to the Jade Palace. Make sure that Master Shifu is the one that recieves it. No one else." Xi-xong nodded before running off with the letter. The emperor got up from his chair and went over to where he was before and opened it up. He stared at the armor. He sighed. "Time for you to be worn once again."

**Me: Well, that's the end of the chapter.**

**Fury: What is going on here?**

**Me: You'll find out. Also, I have found a way to bring Nova back, so we will see him in the intros and outros for the last chapter.**

**Fury: Good. That means I can still punish him for costing S.H.I.E.L.D. so much money.**

**Iron Fist: Why would an emperor put himself head first in a war like this?**

**Me: You'll find out. All I'm sayin'.**

**Iron Fist: Okay. Review readers.**


	9. Emperor's Note

**Me: Hello everyone. We are back!**

**Iron Fist: I believe they have realised that.**

**Me: I know. I just like doing that.**

**Fury: You remind me a lot of Spider-man.**

**Iron Fist I agree. Are you two related?**

**Me: Sadly, no. I am not related to Peter Parker. Anyways, TO THE STORY!**

It had been about a day since the villains were rescued and Po was walking out in the courtyard when he seen a familiar wolf from the Emperor's courts. "Xi-xong? What are you doing here?"

"I have a message for Master Shifu."

"Oh. I can take that to him." Po reached out to take it, but Xi-xong pulled back.

He shook his head and said, "The emperor told me to give it to Master Shifu personally. Where is he?"

"He's at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom." Po pointed with his thumb the general direction of the tree. Xi-xong nodded and left for the tree.

**Sacred Peach Tree**

Shifu sat in the lotus position with his eyes closed. His ears flicked when he heard someone approaching. When they got right behind him, he asked, "What do you require?"

"The emperor has a message for you."

Shifu's eyes snapped open as he stood up to face Xi-xong. He took the message and said, "Thank you."

"You are welcome. If you wish to send a reply, I will be waiting in the courtyard for about an hour before returning."

"Yes. Very well." Xi-xong walked off as Shifu began reading. His eyes began to widen as he read. He gasped once he finished. "I must let the others know." He rushed down the hill and ran into Zeng at the bottom. "Ah! Zeng! Fly to the gong and ring it to let the students know that I must speak to them at once!"

"Yes, Master Shifu!" Zeng flew off for the gong as Shifu ran towards the Hall of Warriors.

**Kitchen**

Everyone, except DB, Po, and Shifu, was sitting in the kitchen. Diablo rubbed his back. "I never thought I would be here without hostile intent."

Shen shook his head. "Neither did I."

Tigress snarled at them and said, "Well, if either of you do have hostil intent, you will soon face death." She spoke through clenched teeth.

Diablo chuckled slightly. "Do you really think we are stupid enough to try? DB would be staying up at nights just in case we tried to kill one of you. Wayward Son is also staying in the hallways, awake for the same reason when DB does sleep. He'd be able to hold off all of us long enough for all of you to wake up."

Wayward Son shrugged. "It's true. We actually plan who is going to stay up each night."

Wan replied, "DB told me that's what you guys were going to do."

Avenger nodded. "you have nothing to worry about because of DB's overcautiousness. We wouldn't even attempt to kill one of you with the position we're in. DB knows that just as well as we do."

Tigress just continued to glare. Before she could respond, the gong rang. Tigress released her glare. "I wonder what that is for. Let's see what Shifu wants." Everyone got up and left for the Hall of Warriors.

**Hall of Warriors**

When those from the kitchen entered, Po and Shifu were standing there. Shifu rose an eyebrow. "Where is DB?"

Informant stepped forward and replied, "He is in his room. In seven days, he will be staying in there all day, as that will be the anniversary of his master's death." Everyone nodded in understanding. "Wan. Think you could go get him?" She nodded and left. Informant returned his attention back to Shifu. "So, what's this about?"

Shifu sighed. "I will explain it when Wan and DB come here."

Diablo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Perfecto. We must wait for the good version of myself." He recieved glares from those residing at the Jade Palace, though he just ignored it.

**barracks**

Wan walked down the hall and opened DB's door. He was facing away from her, looking at a picture. She was about to say something, when he said, "This was the last moment we shared together, Wan."

"You and your master?"

DB nodded and said, "And Traitor and Avenger." She walked forward and looked over his shoulder to see a picture of four ninjas standing together. DB and Avenger had their arms on one another and waving towards the painter, as friends. Traitor was standing behind them and to the left. A fourht figure was standing behind them and to the right, with his hand on DB's shoulder and obviously looking down with pride. They may have had their identities obscured by the ninja outfits, but you could tell by their height who they were. "Me and Avenger used to be good friends back then. I used to look up to Traitor, as my secondary mentor. It all changed...after that event." A tear began to come out of his eye.

Wan knelt down next to DB. "I'm so sorry to hear that." She put a hand on his back and rubbed it. "Master Shifu wishes to see us in the Hall of Warriors. Let's go."

DB nodded. "Alright." He folded up the picture and put it away.

Wan then asked, "If it's not too much, what was your master like?"

DB smiled a small smile. "He was a great man. He never took anything too quickly. Always making sure we paced correctly. He was also very wise. He would be able to rival Oogway's wisdom." He chuckled. "He was also a good prankster and knew when to take things seriously and when to be laid back. He taught me much of what I know about fighting." He then drew a shakey breath. "My last moment with him before the war was actually one of his greatest lessons. At least, that is what he said. I never understood it." DB shook his head. "Though, he did say I would understand it when I needed to the most."

"What was the last lesson?"

DB shook his head. "I'd...I'd rather not talk about it. Too painful right now. Maybe some other time." Wan nodded. And they entered the Hall of Warriors at that moment. DB smiled slightly. "So. What were we called here for?"

Shifu held out the letter from the emperor. "The emperor sent us this letter. It says that he will be coming here to help with planning to down this rhino. He also says that, because of who we are facing, he will...he will be joining in the fight."

Everyone's eyes widened. "What!?" All but DB asked that.

DB rose an eyebrow and asked, "Does he explain it any farther?"

Shifu shook his head. "He said he will explain when he comes here."

DB nodded. "Alright. Is that all? If so, I'll be in my room."

Shifu nodded. "That is all. You may all leave." They all bowed to him. Except for the villains.

Db began to walk off, but Wan got in his way an walked up to him, giving him akiss on the cheek. "Are you sure you want to go to that stuffy ole room? Or would you rather spend time with me?"

She ran the dull edge of a claw along his chin. A shiver ran down his spine and a small, goofy smile crossed his features. "I guess I could spend some time with you." The two of them walked out, holding hands.

Po turned to Tigress. "Think we should follow their example?" Tigress nodded as they walked out.

Viper slithered up to Crane and asked, "Would you mind giving me a ride over the valley?"

"Not at all." The two of them took to the skies.

The rest just watched as the couples left. Shen gagged. "How could anyone love that stupid panda?"

Avenger shrugged. "Who knows. But, it does kinda make me want to find a girlfriend. Though, maybe after DB is destroyed."

Mastermind shrugged. "Eh. When the world is mine, I can have any girl I want."

Traitor shook his head. "I really don't see the point of finding a girl. I just want to becoe the best ninja."

Diablo rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath somethign that no one heard. Mathew simply sighed. "I wish I had a girl."

Monkey and Mantis stared at him. Mantis said, "Dude. You are royalty! You could easily have a girl!"

Matthew shook his heas. "Na. I'd rather have something that was real. something like what DB and Wan have. Or Po and Tigress. Or Crane and Viper." He sighed again. "Though, the life of a warrior makes it hard to get a real relationship. Unless it is with another warrior." He turned to the other two Wu sisters and jokingly said, "Either of you interested?"

Wing smirked and said, "Sure."

Matthew's mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally let out, "Huh!?"

Su was staring at her sister curiously, while Monkey and Mantis stared with gaping mouths. wing chuckled and replies, "Well, I just thought it would be something to try and see if it worked out." She walked past him and said, "Come get me at seven."

All those still there were staring where she left. The guys all had gaping mouths, while Su was smirking. Matthew shook his head and asked, "Did my joke just become an actual date?"

Su chuckled and replied. "Yes. You also have about four hours to get a date set up. And if you don't, you won't like the results. So, I'd hurry if I were you."

Matthew's eyes widened and he quickly said, "i need to talk to DB!" He ran off quicker than anyone thought was possible for him.

Mantis asked Su, "Were you serious about the last part?" Su only chuckled as she left. He then turned to the others and asked, "So. Anyone want to put bets as to how the date will go?"

Monkey immediately replied, "Twelve almond cookies says he regrets it terribly."

Mantis shook his head. "No way. They'll definently end up together after a wonderful date."

They began arguing. Avenger finally had enough and said, "HEY!" They both turned to him. "Quit arguing." He then smirked. "Because you're both wrong. Twelve says it's a bad date, but they still get togehter."

Traitor raised an eyebrow. "Seriously!? They will obviously have a good date, since DB is going to help, but they just won't click."

Mastermind shook his head. "Childish." They looked at him. "They will have a bad date, but will set up another, just to see if they click or not, hoping it's a good one."

Diablo and Shen stared at their teammates. Shen was the first to find his voice. "You are making bets with your enemy!? Are you stupid?"

Traitor shrugged. "Well. Right now. We need them and they need us. So, why not?" The other two nodded in agreement. Diablo just threw his hands up and walked off speaking in Spanish. Shen then walked off shaking his head, mumbling something about his partners. The other five got back to their debate.

***Fury and Iron Fist are looking at me with wide eyes and open mouths***

**Me: What?**

**Iron Fist: Why did you add that last part?**

**Me: Cause I wanted to.**

**Fury: It wasn't even in the script.**

**Me: i know. I added it to add some comedy at the end.**

**Iron Fist: Is not the outro enough?**

**Me: Nope. All because it is not part of the story. Well, review everyone! Also, does anyone even read this? Please tell me if you do.**


	10. The Emperor's arrival and skills

**Me: Hello everyone.**

**Iron Fist: It is great to see you all again.**

**Fury: Yes it is.**

**Me: Well, no one said that they read the intros and outros. I'm guessing they just think it is senseless babble**

**Fury: Isn't that what it is?**

**Me: I never said that it wasn't. I just thought people would want to see what comedy ensues in the intros and outros.**

**Iron Fist: But, if people aren't reading them, then why continue making them long like this?**

**Me: Cause I want to.**

**Fury: Enjoy the chapter.**

It was the breakfast after they had recieved the letter from the emperor. Wan had to get DB into the kitchen, though she had trouble. He swirled his spoon in the noodles, but didn't take a bite. He then looked up to Matthew and Wing. "How'd the date go last night?"

Matthew shrugged. "I'm not sure. It might of gone better if a group of bandits had known who we were. We spent most of it beating up bandits."

DB's eyes widened. Wing immediately said, "It wasn't members of the rhino's army. They weren't organized enough to be part of his army." DB breathed a sigh of relief. "But, since we were interupted, we decided to reschedule. We were hoping you'd help set it up."

DB nodded. "I'd be happy to."

Shifu cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "As much as I would enjoy listening to who is dating who most recently, we do have more pressing matters."

Wayward Son nodded. "He's right. We need to focus more on the rhino wanting to take over China. And why the emperor is wanting to join in the fight."

"Well, I can help with planning for fighting the rhino." All eyes turned towards DB. He leaned forward and folded his hands together on the table. "If we could keep his army away from him, I could easily take him down. In fact, anyone here could easily take him down if we could keep his army away. He doesn't really know how to fight otherwise."

"You are actually wrong there." Everyone turned to the emperor standing in the doorway. "He has great fighting skills. He just doesn't want to use them if he doesn't have to."

"How do you know?"

The emperor sighed. "Because he used to be in my army. He was one of the best ones in it."

DB scrunched his eyebrows together. "Perhaps you should start from the beginning."

The emperor nodded. "Of course." He stared towards the ceiling before starting. "It begins about thiry years ago, when he was still a child. He came into my courts after running from his parents. He wanted to join the army. I allowed him to join the school. He was one of the best in the school. Once he finally joined the army, he rose through three ranks quickly. After that, he wanted to be promoted again, so he asked for it from me. I rejected. Because of that, he wanted to prove he deserved it."

DB rose an eyebrow. "How would he do that?"

The emperor sighed again and looked down and directly at DB. "He killed a superior." Everyone gasped. "His belief was that those that were better at fighting deserved a promotion. After he took down the superior, other soldiers tried to arrest him. He took down over a hundred soldiers before they finally subdued him. They brought him to me. I asked him why he did it. He told me. I sent him to Chor Gom Prison."

Po interuppted, saying, "Wait. I thought Tai Lung was the only prisoner Chor Gom had until he escaped."

The emperor nodded. "Yes. He was. The rhino never arrived. We aren't sure what happened. No bodies were ever found. The cage was found destroyed. So, we can only speculate what happened." No one said anything. They only looked at each other. "Now, as to why I am joining into this fight."

"I was wondering that." The emperor turned towards him. "I mean. You have an entire country to run. So, why would you put yourself in danger by fighting in a war like this?"

"Because. He wants to fight me. He will fight me without his army. He wants to have revenge for me kicking him out of the army. He also believes killing me will allow him to show he deserves to be the emperor and I never deserved the position."

"But, you don't have any skills in fighting! You could die!"

The emperor smirked at DB's remark. "Did you know that when I was a child, I often snuck away from the guards?"

Everyone raised an eyebrow at that. Tigress asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

The emperor chuckled. "My father was worried about my safety, so he had me take some kung fu lessons. He also had some soldiers teach me how to fight like they do. So, I will be able to fight him."

DB stood up. "Your highness. No offense, but we cannot rely on your own belief of being good enough. If what you said is true, you may not be good enough."

"Would you care to find out how good I am?"

DB's eyes were wide. "I-I couldn't fight you, your highness. Wouldn't that be breaking the law or something?"

The emperor shook his head. "Not if I allowed it by issuing the challenge."

DB took in a breath and slowly let it out. "Alright."

"Good. Let us go to the courtyard. And don't hold back." Everoyne followed the emperor to the courtyard, all curious about how good he was.

**courtyard**

The emperor and DB stood at opposite ends of the courtyard. Shifu snapped his fingers and they both charged. DB lept over the emperor and sent a kick, but it was caught, catching DB by surprise. The emperor pulled DB towards himself and sent his own kick. DB landed on his feet and smirked. He charged at the emperor again. When he was almost next to him, DB slid down and around, did a frontflip, landed on his feet and lunged at the emperor before he could react. The emperor slid, but blocked the next strike DB sent. DB flipped backwards and the emperor charged. DB blocked the punch, then the kick. DB sent his own kick, sending the emperor flying. He landed on his feet. Then, they charged at eahc other. The emperor dodged a punch and hit the side of DB's neck, sending him onto the ground, but he just rolled to his feet. He caught the emperor's next punch and sent a punch to his gut. Then he just tackled the emperor. They landed on the ground, DB pinning the emperor. DB nodded. "You do have quite a few skills." He got up and pulled the emperor up. "That strike you did on the side of my neck was a good one. The ninjas actually teach to use that in certain situations. That was a perfect one."

The emperor smiled and nodded. "Thank you. It is great to hear praise from a warrior such as yourself. Perhaps I should hire you as a trainer for my soldiers."

DB shook his head. "I'm only good with teaching when they have good agility. I may be able to teach them a few moves, but that would be it. Maybe Matthew could do it."

Matthew shrugged. "He has taught me some things. I used to be in an army. So, I could if you needed someone to."

The emperor nodded. "i'll be sure to contact you when the recruits come in. Now, what are the plans for attacking him?"

DB frowned. "I was actually wanting to have him come right outside the valley for an attack. We would have the villains army fight his army while we go and fight him personally. We will fight any soldiers he has nearby while you fight him."

The emperor shook his head. "We must attack him. If we let him come here, he will destroy the valley. We must stop him where he is at."

DB reciprocated the emperor's actions. "Look, if we were to attack him, we;d have to get into the castle and fight both the guards I didn't kill and the soldiers. We will also be fighting on hos turf. If we wait for him to come here, we'd have homefeild advantage and he'd only have his soldiers and they would be slighty worn out from the travels."

"Yes and we'd be risking the homes and lives of all the people here in the valley. That is so much better." The emperor was beginning to get angry. "We will attack him where he's at. End of discussion!"

DB stopped the emperor by putting his hand on the emperor. "Look. We can get the people out and my ninjas can rebuild the houses that get destroyed. But, we should wait for him to come here. I have led armies to war and I know when it is best to stay, compared to leaving to attack. This is a time to just wait."

The emperor rolled his eyes. "So, you are willing to risk the lives of citizens because you believe something to be the best choice instead of stopping the problem beforehand?"

DB shook his head. "From what I've seen, he will just find out where we are and attack only here."

"Oh? And just what have you seen?"

DB smirked. "A spy trying to find me, the Wu sisters, Informant, Avenger, Diablo, Mastermind, Traitor, and Shen."

The emperor blinked. "What?"

DB nodded. "He was wanting to find those that infiltrated his castle and the prisoners he had. I asked the spy, and the spy said he was going to attack where ever they were, hoping to either capture them or kill them. So, let's just get the citizens out and be prepared for the attack."

The emperor was shocked. "Oh. Um. Very..Very well." He began walking off. "Question. If the spy hadn't of been here, would you of said the same thing?"

DB shrugged. "I would believe the right thing would have been to wait, but make sure all citizens be taken towards the coast so we could fight him here and not worry about him killing them." The emperor nodded. He then walked towards the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. DB then walked off towards his room.

**Me: Well. This was mainly filler. But, we are moving towards the final battle of this chapter.**

**Iron Fist: Are we close?**

**Me: Yes we are. But, the final battle will not be the last chapter. We will have one chapter left.**

**Fury: So, after the fight, we can expect Nova in the intros and outros for that chapter?**

**Me: yep. But, I won't be here for them. I'd probably be dead.**

**Fury: I see. So, how many more chapters are there?**

**Me: No clue. Review people!**


	11. Preparations

**Me: WELCOME ONE AND ALL T-**

**Fury: Do you need to be yelling like that?**

**Me: No. But I want to.**

**Iron Fist: Welcome to the newest chapter.**

**Me: Aww. I was wanting to say that. Only louder.**

**Fury: Thank you, Iron Fist for doing that.**

**Iron Fist: You are quite welcome.**

**Me: Does no one here like me? Is that why you are so against what I like?**

**Fury: No. We just don't like you being loud.**

**Iron Fist: Enjoy the chapter.**

The rhino grinned at what he had heard form his spy. He leaned back in his throne, which had actually had part of the back broken off from DB's attack. "So. They will be waiting for me. Interesting." He chuckled slightly. "The emperor is also with them. This. This is perfect." He turned his head to the left and asked a soldier, "How long before the recruits are ready for battle?"

"Two days, sir."

"We will leave in two days. They won't be ready for such a massive army."

**Jade Palace**

Everyone had wide eyes. Everyone except Matthew. Matthew had a smirk. DB asked what was on everyone's mind. "Why is the entire army from your country here?"

"It isn't the entire army. Just the ones that have been in it for fifteen years or more. They were coming here for vacation. But, i was told they would be able to help us if we needed it, which is why they are here. Also, Chee-lo is here."

DB's face lit up. "Really!? Where!?"

"Behind you." DB jumped and almost fell down the steps, but Chee-lo caught him. "Man you're jumpy."

DB had a smile on his face. "Yes. I know. It's great to see you. Why are you here with them?"

"Well, none of them new how to get here, so I led them here." DB nodded. "So, can I have the room I had when I stayed here last time?"

"Of course. No one is staying in it and it has stayed clean."

"Thank you, Master Shifu."

DB then hooked his arm around Chee-lo's neck. "We have some catching up to do. Be right back." DB fell through a portal.

Chee-lo turned towards the five villains. "Sooo. You guys are enemies of DB?" They all nodded. "So, why are you guys here and not in prison?"

Diablo answered, "We are currently injured, rescued from a crazy rhino. We will leave as soon as we can, so as to avoid arrest."

Before Chee-lo could respond to that, DB came through a portal, onto his face, as usual. He stood up, showing he had woks. "Come on! Best way to start out."

"Wait. Wha-" He was cut off by DB putting him on a wok and pushing him down before following. Chee-lo screamed all the way down. When they got to the bottom, Chee-lo stood up and turned to DB. "Next time. Warn me."

"It isn't fun that way." Chee-lo rolled his eyes as they walked off. "Anyways, while we are hanging out, Matthew is going to be informing the army on the entire situation and what part they will play. You will be with the army. That's where you would be most benificial."

"Got it. So, what do you have planned?"

"Who said anything about having a plan. We're just gonna get stupid while telling how our lives are going." Chee-lo groaned as he followed DB through the town.

**Castle**

The rhino was standing on a balcony while watching his soldiers train. He looked, first towards those in hand-to-hand combat. Then, those that were practicing with swords. And finally, those with bow and arrows. "Marvelous, is it not?"

The sodier standing to his right nodded. "Yes. It is. Your army will be in peak condition when it comes time to head for this Valley of Peace."

The rhino nodded. "Yes. Such a pity that a town with that name will become nothing more than ruble. Oh well. All great victories come with sacrifice."

"Yes, they do sir. Would you like for me to get you anything?"

The rhino nodded. "Yes. Get me the alligator recruit I pointed out to you when we were watching them."

The soldier saluted. "Yes sir." he then walked off, as the rhino continued watching.

**Outside the Valley of Peace**

Matthew was with both armies. "Alright. I know that, right now, you guys don't really know each other. Or will get to know each other. But, you will be staying with each other until we are ready to fight, just so you can get to trusting one another." They all nodded. "You will all be getting up together, eating together, sleeping together, and training together. So, make sure you have room for each other. I'll be back in a few hours to see how you are all getting along." He then began leaving, and both armies began to mingle with each other.

**Jade Palace**

The emperor was in the kitchen with Shifu, Diablo, and Su. They were looking at a map that the emperor was pointing at places with a stick. "I've sent a messenger to get the soldiers to leave this area open for him to come straight through. They were ordered to come here, to the Valley pf Peace. They will help evacuate the town when they get here. The villagers will be heading to this town here. Any questions?"

"Si." Everyone turned to Diablo. "Why not just evacuate the villagers now?"

"It will be easier with the Imperial army. If a different army were to try to help with evacuation, it would create uneasyness, Especially if the army is under a villain."

Shifu cleared his throat. "So. Once they are all out of the valley, what will we be doing here?"

"We will be making sure to keep it clean and to allow the soldiers to get used to the layout so they can have the advantage of knowing where every road leads, helpful for ambushes and for setting up archers." They all nodded. "Su. Do you still have connections in the criminal underworld?"

"Only a few, but even they are uneasy around me now. Why?"

"I was hoping you could get some bandits to help with this."

"I don't have that kind of influence anymore."

"What about you, Diablo?"

"none of them really know any of us."

The emperor nodded. "Alright. We will deal with what we have. Would of been nice to have more soldiers."

Shifu replied, "We could ask some more masters to come here."

The emperor shook his head. "We can't risk losing more masters than necessary." Shifu nodded.

**Castle**

The rhino put on his armor and looked at himself in the mirror. "Perfect for taking over a country." He took out his sword and admired it. "Perfect reflection. Best way for an enemy to see themselves before their demise."

"Sir."

"What is it?" He never turned to who entered.

"We have a tresspasser wishing to talk with you. He is in the throne room."

"Alright. I'll talk to him in a minute." He heard the messenger salute and leave

After a few minutes, he appeared in the throne room without his armor on. The tresspasser was a female wolf with a black cloak on. The hood was off ans she smiled when he entered. "Ah. So nice to finally meet you face to face."

The rhino smirked. "Why, thank you. Who might you be and why did you wish to speak to me?"

She simply smiled. "I was sent by my boss. He wishes you luck with your quest. You will need it."

The rhino rose an eyebrow. "Who is your boss and how does he even know what I'm trying to do?"

The wolf chuckled. "Well, my boss does not wish for you to know his name, only to tell you that he has fought the residence of the Jade Palace before. He knows how tough they are. Now, as to how he knows what you are trying to do, all he wants yo say is that he has eyes everywhere. He also says, if you fail, he will allow you a position in his army. The same level as me. He knows you deserve that much."

"If I do succeed?"

"He wishes an alliance with you."

"I would have to meet him face to face for that."

"He knows. He will come to you after the battle. Good bye." The wolf began walking out, but stopped at the door. "Also, if you wish to know more about who my boss is, ask DB about his most difficult enemy he'se ever faced." With that, she left. The rhino was left confused, but he shook his head and went back to preparing.

**Valley of Peace**

DB and Chee-lo were strapped to two chairs. "ARE YOU INSANE!?"

DB nodded. "I am. But, I did this once before and lived." With that, the chairs took off, Chee-lo screaming all the way. DB yelled over the screaming, "SO!? HOW'S YOUR NEW JOB GOING!?

Chee-lo's only response was, "WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE ARE SO DEAD! WE! ARE! GONNA! DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

DB chuckled at htat just as the fireworks exploded.

**With the armies**

Matthew and Mastermind watched as they all trained with each other. "They are getting along really well together."

"Yes they are. Who knew that a countries army could mingle with a rag-tag group of bandit soldiers without them killing each other?"

"We still have a few days before we know for sure they'll be able to fight alongside one another. And, there is still time for them to turn on one another." Mastermind shrugged at Matthew's statement. "I am actually surprised you and I haven't started fighting one another."

"Well, we have similar goals for the moment. So, of course we would."

**Jade Palace, emperor's room**

The emperor looked at his armor, which was mounted up in the corner. "Soon. He will finally no longer be a problem."

**Castle, two days later**

The rhino was standing in front of his army. "Today, we start the journey towards the Jade Palace. We will finally show the emperor who should be in charge. All of you that survive will be rewarded accordingly. Each of you that die, you will die knowing you helped to show who is the best." They began giving affirmitive shouts. "Today is the first step to getting what we deserve, so let's head towards China, and show them we are the best!" He turned and they all began following him.

Unbeknownst to them, the female wolf from before was watching from the top of the castle. She smiled. "His soldiers do follow him as well as my boss said. That will be useful if any of them survive with him." She left through an orange portal.

**Jade Palace**

The warriors were all training, along with the emperor. DB had picked the partners, and it seemed that it was working well. Except for him. He was training with Diablo, who constantly tried killing him, but was unsuccessful, due to his injuries.

Chee-lo was watching over the training of the soldiers, making sure ti was going smoothly, as it was.

**The next day**

The valley was being evacuated. The villagers were all moving along with whatever they were bringing with them. The emperor was standing at the top of the steps with Wan. "Is he goign to be coming out?"

Wan shook her head. "No. He's staying today. I fear we won't be having him to help us when the time comes." The emperor sighed in understanding. "This is going to be a difficult battle for us if he isn't coming to help."

"I know."

**The next day**

A messenger came running into the kitchen. "The rhino's army is near by. They are one day away from here."

Informant sighed. "This is just great. DB is going to be stuck in his room the day he attacks. Tomorrow is when you do not want to try to get him out of his room. I learned the hard way about that." They all nodded. "hopefully we will not need him for the battle. Though, we should all get ready." He drank all of his soup after that. "Alright. Let's get to it."

**Me: Well, this was just an inbetween chapter before the fight. Next chapter will at least start the final battle. Not sure it will be the end of the final battle.**

**Fury: Why couldn't you plan for it to be one way or the other?**

**Me: I don't have it planned until the day I write it. Even then, I'm not sure how long it's going to be.**

**Iron Fist: Poor planning leads to poor writing.**

**Me: The audience doesn't seem to think so. I mean, I always have poor planning. Doesn't seem the audience belives it is poor writing.**

**Iron Fist: Reviews may prove otherwise.**

**Me: Yes. So, review. show Iron Fist how wrong he is.**


	12. Fighting, Anger, and discussion pt1

**Me: Howdy, yall. Welcome ta tha newest chaptah.**

**Fury: Why are you talking like some cowboy?**

**Me: cause Ah was born an raised in the sticks. Ah'm a redneck. Deal wit it.**

**Fury: But, this is the first time you've done it.**

**Iron Fist: He is right. You normally don't talk like that. Why do it now?**

**Me: Ya don't want me to talk lik a cowboy? Then I'll jus be a Scoish man. Happy now?**

**Fury: No. Talk normal.**

**Me: Fine. I just wanted humor before the fight.**

**Fury: enjoy the chapter.**

The sun just rose over the horizon as the rhino stepped out of his tent. His soldiers soon followed. "As soon as we have breakfast, we take the valley." They headed to have their breakfast as he looked in the diection of the Valley. "Enjoy your time of peace for now. It will end soon."

**Jade Palace**

All the warriors were standing at the top of the steps, waiting for the army to come. The two armies they had were hiding in the valley. The emperor asked, "Wayward Son. Do you really believe this plan will work?"

Wayward Son nodded. "Once the army is most of the way to the steps, our armies will charge out, catching them off gaurd, getting the first kills for free, so to speak. It is a common, effective strategy."

Diablo nodded in agreement. "Si. DB has used it himself in some attacks. It is almost never expected."

"What about when it is expected?"

"Then, they usually light buildings on fire, forcing the soldiers out and allowing them free shots." Diablo and Wayward Son answered in unison.

"Then, let's hope they don't see it coming."

**seven hours later**

The warriors had eaten another meal and the army hadn't arrived yet. "Well. Where are they?"

Informant shrugged. "I guess they were quite a ways away." He scanned the mountains all around. He finall noticed something coming over them. "Here they come."

The army descended down quickly. Only eighteen soldiers stood beside the rhino. four rhinos, four tigers, four crocs, three boars, and three wolves. The rhino smiled as he watched his army go towards the city. "They have no army defending them. This will be too easy." He chuckled. Until they were three fourths of the way through. Soldiers came out of every building, attacking the rhino's army. "WHAT!?" He was angry and surprised.

He jumped at the sound of a voice. "Didn't expect a surprise attack from inside the valley?" The warriors had come out of a portal behind him. Informant smirked. "I see you brought a gaurd for each of us while you fight the emperor." The emperor stepped to the front. He was wearing all his armor.

The rhino shok his head. "I was expecting the emperor to come here alone. Guess he is too much of a coward to do so."

Informant raised an eyebrow. "You. Are callling him a coward? You hide behind your warriors in a fight, as we know from those five," he pointed to the five villains, "and DB. You also have eighteen warriors here with you, when you only expected the emperor. You are the true coward." The rhino grit his teeth, as Informant smirked. "now, let's fight."

The warrriors all charged at the eighteen warriors the rhino had brought with him, making them unable to help the rhino if he needed them. Now. It was just the emperor and the rhino. They both drew the swords they had with them. They charged at one another and their blades locked. The emperor sent a kick, hitting the rhino square in the jaw. The rhino staggered backwards. He ducked under a swing from the emperor's sword, but recieved another kick. The emperor swung again, buthe rhino blocked and delivered a punch.

Wan was thrown backwards and hit a tree. She flipped out of the way of the wolf's next attack. She kicked him as he lunged at her. She charged at him, and he narrowly dodged her attack. She blocked his next strike. "You're very pretty kitty."

"Thanks. But, I don't date canines that work for an evil rhino." She charged at him again. She uppercut his jaw, but he landed on his feet and lunged.

Diablo was struggling with the croc he was fighting because of his injuries. He kept muttering in Spnaish as he dodged or blocked attacks. His attacks weren't too great, either. He was barely doing damage with his strikes. The croc slid backwards. "Is that the best you got?"

"Right now? Si. At full strength? No." He lunged again. This time was with his katana. The croc dodged the strike. Diablo swung at him, but the croc dodged. The next strike cut him across the chest. It wasn't deep, but it would hurt. Diablo then flipped, kicking the croc in the jaw.

Wayward Son was fighting two enemies, since they would have been one short, otherwise. He was blocking their attack using his two katanas. He flipped over them and landed on the trunk of a tree and continued to fight them from there, all because of his ashiko. He backed slightly, then jumped off and struck the wolf in the back. The wolf and boar started to advance on him. He simply smirked as he got ready.

Mastermind was currently fighting a rhino with Matthew at his back fighting a tiger. "This is a first."

"Yes. Never expected it."

"Me neither." Matthew held up his sheild, blocking the sword. "This is one of the most interesting situations I've ever found myself in."

"Agreed." Mastermind caught the mace before bringing it forward and headbutting his enemy. He then jumped and slammed both fists down, hitting the rhino's head. His enemy just got up. "Oh come on!" Matthew glanced and seen what had happened. He lowered himself when the tiger tried to attack again. This allowed him to sweep the feet out from under his enemy. When the tiger landed on the ground, Matthew tried beating him with it. But, the tiger rolled out of the way of the second strike. He lunged.

Tigress was fighting another tiger while Po was fighting a boar not too far away. She was keeping the tiger on the defensive. "You seeing anyone?"

She snarled at him. "Yes. I am, actually. Your friend over their is fighting him."

"You are dating a panda!? Why?"

"Because, he is a great guy with a great personality and is very handsome."

That coment made the tiger lose focus and get hit by Tigress. HARD! He hit a tree, making it fall over. "How could that fat panda even be considered handsome?"

"Because. The fat is what makes him handsome." She delivered a kick to his jaw, knocking him backwards, but not out.

The boar Po was facing was fast. Po was having a hard time landing any blows on him. The boar was landing plenty of kicks on Po. Po was finally able to hit the boar after he blocked a blow. He then hit the boar again. The thrid strike was dodged by the boar. The boar sent a kick to Po.

Shifu knocked a croc back with his staff. The croc charged again, but shif lept over him and hit him with his staff again. The croc tried htting him with his tail, but he kept on missing. Shifu lept up and kicked the croc, only to be hit away.

**In the valley**

The soldiers were doing well. Especially Chee-lo. Using his speed, he was able to defeat one enemy and then deliver a sneak attack to another a few seconds later a few streets away. But, none of them noticed a lone leopard sneak up the steps and to the Jade Palace. His enetrance into it was simple. He snuck around and found his way to the barracks. He had been informaed of important items being in some of the students rooms, so he was to retrieve them. The first door he opened was DB's. DB was sitting on his bed, facing away from the door and seemed to be asleep. The leopard tried to stab him with his sword, but in the instant he got there, DB was standing on his bed, holding the leopard by the neck and lifting him off the ground. He spoke through gritted teeth and with an anger that no one had ever seen in him since Diablo had come around. "Why do you do this!? Kill others to make others suffer!? It is pathetic!" The leopard was very afraid. Both from the lack of oxygen and the coyote in front of him. "It is because of scum like _you_ I have lost others close to me! Now, you're trying to do the same! Well, you won't get that chance again and neither will any of your friends." I will skip the details because of how gory this gets. I will say, however, that they won't find all the peices to the leopard until they start to stink, just to give you an idea of what happens. DB then grabbed his katana and ran down into the valley.

Chee-lo was able to see DB coming down and smiled. He ran to the bottom of the steps and waited for DB to get there. However, when Db got there, he wished he hadn't, all because of the anger on his face. "Goo-"

DB hit Chee-lo in the face, cutting him off. "Shut up! I'm gonna make sure these guys can't take someone from anyone ever again." It was then Chee-lo noticed the blood on both DB and his sword. DB charged into the fray, cutting down enemies and narrowly missing allies. Chee-lo was scared of what was happening. He had never seen anyone with that much rage.

**with the emperor**

He dodged another attack from the rhino. He kicked the rhino in the face and they both backed away from one another. They were both breathing heavily and sweat could be seen in any opening of their armor they had. "You are much better than I anticipated."

"That is a mistake you've made. Never underestimate your opponent. I am not underestimating you because you were able to escape the escort to Chor Gom Prison without leaving bodies to be found. What happened? how were there no bodies?"

The rhino chuckled. "I led them on a chase. We got to the nearest river and now, they are swiming there for all eternity."

"I see. Well, you will finally pay for what you have done. Even if I must die, you will be punished for your crimes."

"No. I will rule China after I kill you and your child. China will be mine."

"In your dreams." The two charged again, both willing to die for what they wish.

**Me: Well, that is part one. Part two tomorrow.**

**Fury: How is it someone who is as easy going as DB able to show so much rage?**

**Me: Well, it has to do with his personality. He is not one easily angered, but he is a volcano when he does get angry.**

**Iron Fist: I can see that. It seems those with the calmest of personalities can have the strongest of storms when it comes to their anger.**

**Fury: Agreed.**

**Me: It is true. Look at almost all the easy goers in my family. They are all people with extreme rage when their temper is lost. Me being one of them. Review!**


	13. Fighting, Anger, and discussion pt2

**Me: It'sa me! Mario!**

**Fury: No, you are Christ's Disciple! Why must you act like an idiot!**

**Iron Fist: I do not think he is acting.**

**Me: Well. That was uncalled for. I may be a bit loony, but I is not a idiot.**

**Fury: I'm beginning to wonder myself.**

**Iron Fist: Should we administer an IQ test?**

**Me: Not necessary. I've already taken one. 110.**

**Fury: You sure about that?**

**Me: Enough about how smart I am. TO THE STORY! AWAY!**

DB had taken out all the enemies. The soldiers were scared of him as he went into the forest. One tried to follow, but was stopped when an arrow with a message landed in the ground by his feet. He read the note and immediately went away with a white face. DB walked right into the fight Tigress and Po were in. He quickly drew an arrow and shot it in between the eyes of the tiger and another into the chest of the boar. Tigress and Po turned to see an angry DB walking away. Tigress put her hand on his shoulder, only to be pinned to a tree. "If you are wise, you will either stay here or go back to the valley." He walked on after that.

Po and Tigress looked at where he had gone. "So. That is why you don't go in to his room on this day."

Informant was laughing at his opponent, who couldn't land a hit on him. The rhino swung at him again, only to hit a tree. Again. "Man you are slow. I bet you'd lose in a race against a snail." Informant jumped into a tree, dodging another hit.

The rhino clecnhed his teeth. "GET DOWN HERE!"

"Okay." Informant jumped down and was prepared to attack, but was cut off by a chigiriki wielding DB crushing the skull of the enemy. Informant landed next to DB and went right back up the tree. "I'll just be hanging around right here." He was fearful. That was for sure.

Diablo was pinned against a tree by a worn out croc. "You know. You may kill me, but you will still lose."

"Oh really? If all the others are as weak as you, they will easily be killed."

"No they won't. All because one of the soldiers were stupid enough to enter DB's room and he is now killing the entire army. Also. You're next." In that instance, the croc was dead. "Gracias. I will be taking my leave now." He hight-tailed it away from that area and into the valley, scared for his life.

DB came up to Wan's fight. He simply threw a knife into the wolf's neck. He began walking through, when Wan put a hand on his shoulder. "If you value your life, leave me alone."

Wan was shocked. "DB. You've never threatened my life before."

DB glared at Wan. She coward behind his glare and she even began to whimper. That seemed to snap DB out of whatever trance he was in. He blinked a couple times. "Wan?"

"Y-yes?"

He embraced her in a hug and began crying himself. "I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay. It's okay." She pulled herself to where she was facing him. "Now. We do have more work to do."

DB nodded. "Alright. Here's the plan. Go to Informant and send him to Po and Tigress. Tell him to send them to help others. Send him as well. Meet me where the emperor is fighting that rhino, got it?"

"Got it." She nodded and ran off as DB ran towards the emperor.

**with the emperor**

They attacked and their swords locked. The emperor glared through his helmet into his enemies glaring eyes. Neither showed letting up any time soon. The emperor sent a kick to the rhino's face, sending him to his back. The emperor tried striking, but the rhino rolled away and hit the emperor in the side before delivering a kick. The emperor dodged an attack and delivered a punch to the rhino's side and gave a kick to his face. DB came in at that point, watching patiently. The two locked sowrds again. "You should give up now, emperor." The last word was spoken with extreme sarcasm. "You cannot defeat me."

"I will defeat you for you fight for personal gain alone. I fight for my people!" The emperor slid away from the swords and gave yet another kick. DB shook his head, making mental notes and continued watching.

The emperor pinned the rhino's sword on the ground, but he was kicked before he could do anything. The rhino gave a swift kick to the emperor's side while he was down. The emperor began to get up, but the rhino put a foot on his back. "What was that about winning because of fighting for your people?" The rhino lifted his sword, but fell before he could deliever the final strike. The emperor had used his sword to trip him. The emperor stood up and hit the rhino as he began to stand. He delivered a series of three kicks and ended with a punch into the middle of his chest, sending him into a tree.

Wan showed up beside DB. "How's the fight going?"

DB shrugged. "They are both fighting very sloppily. The emperor has claimed he is fighting for his people, but the way he is fighting says differently."

Wan nodded in understanding. "So. What do you believe our course of action should be?"

"Wait and watch. If we need to intervene, we will." She nodded with his plan.

The rhino and emperor paused and simply glared at one another. "It seems your loyal subjects do not love you too much, as two are just watching."

"It is because they know I don't need to hide behind them to win, unlike you." They charged at one another. The emperor blocked the strike and flipped over the blade, kicking the rhino in the face in the proccess. The emperor threw a punch that the rhino grabbed. He then threw the emperor into a tree. The emperor blocked the incoming strike from the sword. "You will lose this fight!"

The emperor headbutted the rhino, then delivered another kick to the rhino's face. The other two Wu sisters, Shifu, and Wayward Son arrived. Wayward Son noticed DB. "DB?"

"Yes?"

"You're-You're out of your room! And not on a killing spree!"

DB shrugged. "Well. I did go on one. It took Wan crying to get me to come to my senses." They looked towards Wan, who nodded in confirmation. "Amazing how love can affect someone. Though, I still feel sadness from my master's death."

Wan gave him a comforting hug. "It's alright." She gave him a kiss to the side of the cheek. "Let's just watch this fight."

The rhino had the emperor uner his foot with his sword right at the emperor's throat. The emperor couldn't reach his sword. "It seems you have lost."

"Not...yet." With that, the emperor grabbed the rhino's sword with one hand, moving it away from his throat, while grabbing the rhino's foot with the other, causing him to fall. The emperor took the sword out of the rhino's hand and sunk it into the ground. He then got into a fighting position. "Now, let's do this the old fashioned way."

"Agreed." The rhino got in his own fighting position. They charged, but the emperor ducked under his attack and delivered three punched to the rhino's abdomen. He then delivered a kick.

The rest of the warriors arrived. Except Diablo, who was still in the valley after running there. Matthew whistled from being impressed. "The emperor has some moves."

DB shook his head. "But he is sloppy, as is the rhino. Both would have been pinned by a ninja easily."

Informant nodded. "I noticed that as well. Watch the emperor's punch here." They watched the emperor deliver two punches followed by three kicks. "The punches weren't properly aimed. The kicks came at an inappropriate time in the fight. Any one of us could have asily blocked or dodged those attacks."

Wayward Son nodded. "Yes. Now, notice the rhino's movements here." The rhino moved out of the way of another hit, hit the emperor in the face and kicked his stomach, then grabbed his head and threw him. "The rhino should have moved to the other side and aimed for the stomch first and follow up with a kick to the face."

Avenger decided to give his own two cents. "Also. It would be helpful for either of them to go onto the defensive for a little bit and evaluate the others movements. It is a common tactic to do just that so as to evaluate his or her opponent to gain the upperhand in some way. It is easier to think while on defense than offense."

They then stayed quiet as they watched the fight. The emperor hit the rhino in the jaw. He attempted a kick, but it was caught. The rhino threw the emperor over his shoulder. The emperor ran towards the rhino and once he was right at him, he backflipped to kick him in the jaw and the rhino was knocked backwards. He wiped his jaw as he chuckled. He knelt down and picked up his sword. He then charged at the emeperor with it, but the emperor lept over him, kicked him in the back and ran towards his sword with the rhino hot on his tail. The emperor picked up his sword, then spun around, blocking the rhino's sword. They pushed each other backwards, then charged again, only for the swords to slide past one another, sending sparks flying, and one landed on a leaf. DB's focus went onto the leaf and his eyes widened in memory of what happened for the last lesson from his master.

_flashback_

_A younger DB and Avenger stood next to each other wearing blue outfits with one leaf in each of their hands. DB asked, "What is this lesson on again?"_

_An older ninja in a black outfit chuckled. "I can't tell you that. It is one you must discover. I can tell you that it is the most important lesson you will ever have."_

_"Well, why can't you tell us?" Avenger titlted his head as he asked the question and DB nodded in agreement._

_The ninja chuckled again. "Because, you won't understand if you were just told. Well, you might understand, but it won't make an impression." The two blue suited ninjas sighed in annoyance, prompting yet another chuckle from their teacher. "Now. I will be lighting the center of the leaf and I want you to keep the flame from burning the entire leaf without putting out the fire."_

_DB raised an eyebrow underneath his mask. "How are we supposed to do that?"_

_"You must figure that out." The fire was lit on each leaf. DB looked at it with a raised eyebrow. Avenger tried blowing on it from different directions, but it only spread faster. Eventually, both leaves burnt up. "The point of this lesson is that you cannot stop a fire unless you put it out. But." Their master went to a pile of wood and struck flint and steel to light it. when it was a roaring fire, he turned back to them. "When the fire is burning for the right reason, you won't need to put it out. Think about this lesson. When you need it the most, you will understand."_

_End flashback_

DB then realized what the lesson meant. "I understand."

Everyone turned to him and Wan asked, "What do you understand?"

"I understand my master's last lesson now!" They all grew wide eyes.

Avenger asked, "What was the last lesson again?"

DB turned to him and said, "He lit a leaf that we were holding and we were to try to keep it from reaching the edges without putting it out. Then, he ended it by lighting a campfire."

Avneger nodded. "Now I remember. What was he trying to teach again?"

DB chuckled, just like their master did. "Like he said, if we were just told, it won't make an impression. We may understand it completely, but we wouldn't really think anything of it. I realize that now."

Avenger crossed his arms. "You sound so much like him." Avenger chuckled. "Makes me have just a little liking for you. Not enough to not kill you. But, still." DB nodded.

Po asked, "How could something like that be a lesson?"

"It was like many of his lessons. They only made sense when you figured it out. Now, let's continue watching this fight."

They all turned to the fight, still slightly confused about the lesson. DB had a smile, all because he figured out his master's last lesson. The emperor was now on the winning end of the fight. He kicked the rhino, knocked the rhino's sword out of his enemy's hand, then knocked him onto the ground. The rhino looked up and seen a sword at his neck. The rhino chuckled. "It seems you are worthy of being the emperor."

The emperor only glared through his mask. "Today, you will die." The emperor pulled his sword back, but he was stopped by DB. He glared at DB. "What are you doing!?"

DB sighed. "You have anger against him. But, it is not for protecting the people. So. What did he do that has angered you so?"

The emperor sighed. "You know the surperior he killed?" DB nodded. "He was my second cousin. We were...very close."

DB nodded. "So. You've kept it hidden and it is finally burning you up." The emperor raised an eyebrow. "It is causing you to lose sight of yourself and of what is truly important. If you killed him, it would only put blood on your hands, wouldn't it?"

The emperor looked down and blinked a couple times. "I...I suppose...you're right." He let out a long sigh. "It would." He removed his helmet. and smiled at DB. "Thank you for keeping me from making a horrible mistake."

DB smiled back. "My pleasure." He bowed. "Your highness." He rose.

The emperor shook his head. "You do not need to call me that. You are my friend."

DB nodded. "Right. Shouldn't we get back to the valley and start cleanup? I made a mistake. Ended up costing the lives of many of the soldiers that worked for the rhino." The emperor nodded and he began to walk away with DB.

The rhino began glaring. He said with clenched teeth, "No!" He ran to his sword, picked it up and charged at the emperor. DB noticed and acted quickly. He redirected the strike with the sword and hit the rhino with an open palm strike. He the charged, grabbed the rhino's sword, then spun, pulling it out of the rhino's hand and kicked the rhino in the face, sending him into a tree dazing him.

DB then broke the sword so that it couldn't be used again. "Let's go." The group headed down to the valley. DB then randomly asked, "Anyone figure out my master's last lesson?"

They all shook their heads. Wan gave him a kiss. "would you mind telling us?" She batted her eyes as she looked up at him.

He looked away. "Not saying. You must figure it out for yourselves. I may give you the full lesson, but that is it."

**Me: Well, there ya have it! At least until the last chapter!**

**Iron Fist: That was an interesting last lesson from DB's master. Though, why did it take DB so long to figure it out?**

**Me: He didn't think about it twenty-four seven. He rarely though about it after his master's death. Also, his mind doesn't work in riddles. Unlike yours, evidently.**

**Fury: DB basically said what his master's last lesson was to the emperor.**

**Me: Actually, no. He just took the lesson a little farther.**

**Iron Fist: Yes and I understood it as soon as the flashback was finished.**

**Fury: I won't try to understand.**

**Me: Neither will I. Anyways, Review!**


	14. Epilogue

***Nova is floating over us with his arms crossed and turned away from me* Me: As you can all see, Nova's back.**

**Nova: Good news for you!**

**Me: No need to be angry. Fury just told you not to attack me so S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't have to pay more than they need to.**

**Fury: Exactly. I also warned him that if he doesn't listen, he will have to clean the entire tri-carrier with only a toothbrush, inside and out.**

**Iron Fist: I believe it to be a good punishment.**

**Me: The only reason he isn't punished for the first bill is because he got disintegrated earlier on and Fury believed that to be punishment enough for the first one.**

**Nova: Just shut up and get to the story!**

The group went into town and found Diablo and Chee-lo in Mr. Ping's, talking to one another about DB's personality change. "Hey guys."

The two looked up and backed up a little. Well, Diablo went all the way to the other side of the store. Chee-lo replied, "H-hey, D-DB."

DB chuckled. "It is okay you two. I'm not a ball of anger anymore. All thanks to Wan. I'm not going to be a ball of anger again, thanks to finally understanding my master's last lesson." He smiled. "I'll still feel the sadness from it, but it won't be as bad."

Diablo finally came back from the back wall. "Great. Was the lesson anything I would be interested in?"

"No."

Chee-lo asked, "What was the last lesson?"

Matthew answered, "He'll be giving us the final lesson tonight. We'll have to figure it out."

The emperor said, "I'll be looking forward to it."

DB then turned to Avenger, Traitor, and Mastermind. "So. What are you guys gonna do after this?"

Traitor replied, "We'll get a new base somewhere else and try to kill you again some time later."

"Mind giving me an exact date?"

Avenger answered, "Sorry. Ain't gonna happen."

"Darn." DB chuckled. "So, you'll at least stay for the lesson, right?"

Mastermind nodded. "Ya. We'll leave right after and bring the army with us."

Joy then popped out of nowhere, surprising everyone and Diablo groaned. "Great. It's Joy. Perfecto."

Joy turned to Diablo and smiled. "DIABLO! It's so super great to see you again! DB's mind hasn't been the same without you!"

Diablo groaned again. "It is much better out of there than to be with you."

Chee-lo raised an eyebrow. "What are they talking about?"

DB took in a deep breath. "Well." He let it out just before he answered. "Diablo is actualy my inner evil. Well, was. But, he came out a long while back. I didn't know that Diablo and Joy interacted, though."

Joy replied, "Of course we did, silly. We were both inside your mind."

"Si. He always followed me around, annoying me."

"Not true! I only followed you most of the time, talking really fast, asking questions about your latest sceme to take over DB's mind."

DB chuckled. "So. Joy was annoying you long before he was annoying everyone else. Good job Joy."

Diablo groaned. "Please just tell me he will be gone soon."

Joy gasped. "Not yet! I wanted to start a party!" DB nodded. "YES!" Diablo groaned again and Joy pulled out a party cannon and pushed a button, covering the whole shop in streamers, confetti, and has refreshments set out. Those that had never seen it happen before-or even knew it was possible- had gaping mouths.

DB had face-palmed. "You took her party cannon again!?"

Joy shook his head. "I bought it using cupcakes." The smile told them he wasn't lying.

Chee-lo asked, "How...did he...do that?"

DB shook his head. "You'll get more questions than answers in asking even one question. So, don't even attempt it. I've tried. I gave up."

"Si. I tried when I was still stuck in there. I gave up as well."

The emperor shook his head. "At least I'm not the only one that doesn't understand him. Well, let us party."

**with the rhino**

He had finally come to his senses and the female wolf was standing in front of him. "So, do you agree to join my master now?"

The rhino nodded. "Of course."

The female wolf nodded. "May we use your castle as a base of opperations."

"On one condition. My castle, my rules."

The female wolf shrugged. "Depends on what my master says to that. I'm sure he is already there. Let's go." She opened up an orange portal. Thet stepped through.

**the rhino's castle**

They had come through into the throne room. On the throne sat a creature that the rhino had never seen before. He had brown fur, the ears of a horse, head of a wolf, a body that looked like an enlarged tiger without stripes, a snake's tail, and claws that were long. He was also fairly muscular and tall. "Who are you?"

The figure sitting in the throne chuckled as he stood and began walking towards the rhino. "My name is Allaboam." He held out his hand and the rhino nervously did the same thing. They shook hands and Allaboam said, "We have the same common enemy. His name is DB. That wiley coyote."

The rhino nodded. "Yes. So, do you have a plan?"

Allaboam nodded. "I do. First, I need you to gather an army, seeing as how DB killed your other one entirely."

"Easy enough. Anything else you need from me?"

"Just loyalty. I also know you believe one must be a good fighter to deserve a leadership position. I will let you know I have fought DB and almost won. If it hadn't been for Star, I would have won." Allaboam looked off in anger and clinched his fists. He shook his head and turned back to the rhino with a smile. "Anyways, for your loyalty, I will give you all of China as yours."

The rhino smirked. "I like that deal. Give me about six months to gather the army."

"granted. I will be planning in your home. I will take the liberty of looking around myself."

"Just stay out of the three locked rooms. One of my rules."

"I understand. Don't worry. Now be off." The rhino nodded and bowed before running off.

**in the valley**

the warriors were enjoying their party. All except DB and Diablo. DB was sitting in a corner, watching everyone. Matthew came over to him. "What's going on? Usually, it's Wayward Son that s sitting alone during a party."

DB nodded. "I know. It's just that, it seems wrong to have a party on the anniversary of my master's death."

Matthew nodded. "I understand. Why don't you head to the Jade Palace? Just be ready to give the lesson later."

DB nodded. "I'll see you later." DB walked off.

No one noticed the evil smile come to Diablo's face. "Perfecto. Proves that my plan is the best."

Later that night, DB gave them the same lesson his master gave before his death. The villains left right after. The emperor left to his palace the day after the villagers had all returned. He finally had peace of mind ever since the rhino had first become an enemy.

**Me: Well, that's the end of the chapter. As you can tell, I got bored at the end.**

**Nova: No kidding.**

**Iron Fist: This was a good story, in my own opinion.**

**Fury: Will someone please tell me what the meaning of the lesson is?**

**Me: You already know why we aren't. Anyways, Not sure when I will be posting a new KFP fanfic. But, until then, review and have fun. Also, as Stan Lee would say, excelsior true believers!**

**Nova: Good, now let's leave. *he flies out as fast as he can***

**Me: Well, mind giving him this. *I hold out a bag* It's food. I got each of you something to eat. Just snack food.**

**Iron fist: Of course. *he and Fury grab the bags and leave and I wave to all of you as the lights turn out***


End file.
